


【艾萨】蓝色大门

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 波特卡斯D艾斯, 艾萨 - Freeform, 萨波 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 校园青春AU，第一人称视角转换（克尔拉、大和、艾斯、萨波），没啥剧情只是单纯琐碎记事。预警：克尔拉单箭头萨波，不适请尽快推出
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	1. PART 1 高二//五月中旬

K 

我坐在楼梯上，身后是虚掩了一半的天台门，时间周三午后1点23分，离下午第一节课的预备铃敲响还剩下所剩无几的两分钟。  
我不着急下楼，我也不想下去，如果下去就意味着要回归无聊的角色扮演的话。我都能想到罗宾老师会对我说什么——秘书长，工作辛苦了。  
秘书长，公告栏的图钉又不见了；秘书长，这份文件帮忙打印一下；秘书长，去通知其他人放学后要开例行会议……

我不怎么喜欢自己的名字，克尔拉，既不温柔也不美好，说出来硬邦邦的，像个男孩子的名字。但天知道每次被称呼为“秘书长”的时候，我都有种冲动声嘶力竭的呐喊：拜托拜托请叫我的名字吧！我不叫秘书长！  
但我胆小又好面子，怎么可能有勇气做出这种逾距的事情，就像天台的门总在午休时分开启，怯弱如我也从不会逾越雷池一步——迈开腿踏进“禁地”的方圆。  
我只是静静坐在“禁地”入口的十米远，边发呆边咬着难吃的咖喱面包，有清幽的风从缝隙里钻出来，骚动我的脊背。我偶尔会发抖偶尔不会，偶尔会因为打寒战咬到自己的舌头，如果是冬天的话会象征性加一件羊毛绒薄外套。但我没有移动过，好像改变吃午餐的地方就等于背叛我微不足道的小小反叛，我就像抱柱的尾生一样固执的可怜。  
尾生何尝不想离开呢？但他心里有个声音在咒诅：如果逃跑的话就输了。  
新门私立国中的学生会秘书长没有输过，一次也没有。

在正式铃响起前最后一刻我安然上垒，维持最体面的笑容把屁股嵌进椅子里。  
罗宾老师进来的时候自然反应地冲我笑了笑，那笑容让我的心忽地揪起来一块。我知道她是友好的笑容，为我牺牲午休时光帮她处理历史竞赛事宜表示感激，但我内心深处最恶魔的一块又忍不住作祟，窃窃私语她是在嘲讽我的老实，只要提出来就会佛陀般的献身。  
“课代表，帮我把历史竞赛的传单发一下”  
罗宾老师撇过那个笑容，朝眼镜比瓶底还厚的克比招了招手，粉发的男孩屁颠屁颠滚上了讲台。  
我不喜欢他，大概是因为同性相斥，老好人没办法容忍比自己还老好人的同类，或者说我这样敌视他早已跨越了老好人的范畴，只是单纯青春期看谁都不顺眼。  
我刚从前桌同学的手里接过传单，一阵急促的遽响就像太平洋的风暴一样直飕飕刮进了教室。我听见陈旧的教室门“哐当”一声，间隔两秒后又“砰咚”一声，先后和墙面与门框进行了友好的会晤。在鼻间再次捕捉到那股夹杂着泳池消毒水和男生汗臭的气味时，我就知道大事不妙了。  
“报告，比赛输了起晚了”  
17岁男孩子的声音，高昂的过分，内容却是日常的风马牛不相及，这世上也只有波特卡斯会将不算借口的借口说的理直气壮了。  
“落座吧，下次注意点”  
“是，谢谢老师”  
他拉椅子的时候又不可避免地发出刺耳的噪音，我敏锐地捕捉到了罗宾老师眉心间持续半秒的褶皱。但她是全校脾气最好的老师，也只有她不会因为波特卡斯出格的烂借口大发雷霆。  
“喂喂，这是什么？”  
我突然痛恨起自己的听力，纵然和波特卡斯间隔三排两列，依旧能清晰地知道他在做些什么。他粗大的手里捏着那张可怜的传单——我一中午奋斗的结果——饶有趣味地捣着前排同学的背心。  
“历史竞赛喔，和你没有关系了啦，你上次历史才考21欸”  
“切，还以为是什么社交舞会之类的啦”  
他趴了下来，厚颜无耻地打起了盹。他一天中到底有多少时间在睡觉，这真是值得科学杂志探究的自然谜题之一。  
反正罗宾老师脾气好，她从不会抓任何一个上课睡觉的同学起来回答问题。我悄悄瞥了一眼女教师的脸，她喜怒不形于色的样子让我莫名想到电视里的连环杀手。她再次朝我哂笑，成功激起我一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

A

我讨厌下雨、讨厌冬天、讨厌比赛输掉、讨厌下午第一节课就是历史。  
苍天啊大地啊究竟有没有哪路神仙能告诉我为什么21世纪的高中生要学习千百年前骨头都风化的老家伙们的无聊人生吗？  
但萨博说这世上没有神仙，我只能权且相信这是真的，毕竟要是真有神仙我妈年年供奉的元宝香烛早该护佑我爸大乐透中头奖了。现实是我爸的彩票一次也没中过，从我出生开始他就着迷一样习惯于每个月1号去福利社买一张乐透，十七年如一日，除了三年前因为盲肠手术中断一次外，他偏执的几乎像头水牛。  
初中学概率的时候我们数学老师说中彩票的几率就和天下掉钱一样，不切实际白日做梦。那天我兴冲冲地跑去告诉我爸这个消息，想着不买彩票省下来那几十块钱可以买一本《周刊少年》，这样就不必向萨博借了。然后他狠狠将我训斥了一顿。  
“买彩票重要的是过程，不是结果”  
我不懂，如果结果不够好的话去做无用功有什么意义？

国小三年级的时候萨博从大城市转到我们班上，他家很有钱，住镇上最豪华的一幢房子，似乎是上世纪的哪个外交官留下的。  
但我对于他有钱的认知最早来自于《周刊少年》和《体育零点》——他一年四季订阅这两本在尔等屁民看来堪比天价的杂志，还毫不在意地将其全班借阅，即使书页折边也纹丝不怒。  
那时候的《周刊少年》正是连载《索拉海底篇》的岁月：天空战士索拉被反派组织杰尔马666算计后坠入深海世界，在海精灵比思娣的帮助下一步步从深海十八层往上打，剧情跌宕精彩刺激，如果你在月初没有看过新一话的内容，那你一定会被全班男生孤立。  
所以拜萨博这个土豪同桌所赐，我幸运地没有成为被排挤的那个原始人。恰好相反，因为我总是第一个拿到那本新崭崭的《周刊少年》，我的功能除了传书机器外还有剧透喇叭。  
书还没传到手里的男生在课间凑到我桌子前，讨好般问我这周的情节。  
“索拉和比思娣那个那了，然后索拉就打败金枪鱼王了”  
“那个是哪个啊？”  
“就是，kiss啦（小声），他们打啵了喔”  
“靠妖，黑眼圈你看快点啦！快点到我了啦！”  
……  
每到这种时候萨博总会笑眯眯地看着我，像是对我抢走他剧透机会的事颇为赞许。他似乎总不想成为话题中心，即便那本20块的《周刊少年》的所有权归属于他。

我突然发现自己还没有说到历史课的话题，我实在很喜欢跑题，从小到大所有的语文老师都这样讲。  
周三下午第一节课就是历史，最昏昏欲睡的时间，最昏昏欲睡的课程，让我在桌椅上熬40分钟我宁愿再被马尔科训个一万米。  
但这个周三是不同的，因为周二的全县高中生游泳比赛里我连半个名次都被捞到。  
“这样下去你连大学都读不了哦”  
马尔科皱着眉毛和我说，我盯着他头顶稀疏的头发想东想西：我到他这个年纪的时候也会为秃顶烦恼吗？  
“你有没有在听我说话啊，你这次真的很差” 马尔科伸手在我眼前晃了晃，他有些生气了，我看得出来 “练习的时候明明好好的，怎么一上场就露怯啊？”  
“因为我早上吃了冰啦”  
这又是借口，那碗蓝莓刨冰是昨天下午放学的时候大和请我吃的，但我的肚子却真的莫名其妙痛了起来。  
“唉，你……”  
马尔科束手无策的叹了口气，他把毛巾搭在我湿漉漉的脑袋上，我感觉水花顺着头发流到脸颊上，热热的，有消毒水的味道。

Y

我是男生我不要穿裙子；我是男生我不要穿裙子；我是男生我不要穿裙子；我是男生我不要穿裙子……  
下午五点半，天黑了一半，教室里的灯关着，只剩我一个人在空荡荡的桌子椅子堆里蹂躏着我无辜的生物笔记本。  
我是男生我不要穿裙子；我是男生我不要穿裙子；我是男生我不要穿裙子；我是男生我不要穿裙子……  
我低头，靛蓝色的西服裤上落满夕阳。我的狐朋狗友又来叫我了。  
“大和，一起走吗？萨博那家伙学生会又有事。”  
是了，他永远只在萨博不在的时候才会找我一起回家。但我实在很想和他一起，于是我没出息的说：  
“就来，艾斯”

我推着自行车，艾斯走在我的旁边，我俩在狭长的河堤上并排，血一般的落日把世界染成红色，连荧绿的河面都不肯放过。  
“我明天要比赛”  
“哦”  
“100自，马尔科说要想脱颖而出专攻最擅长一项就OK了”  
“哦”  
“要是我赢了下学年的推免就稳了喔”  
“哦”  
“你‘哦’什么‘哦’啦，是除了‘哦’不会说别的了？”  
我有一瞬间的暴怒，像是加利福利亚的山火从心口一直烧到眉睫，太阳穴发疯一样突突地跳。我强行控制住自己的恼火平静地回答：  
“那你要我说什么？你好棒棒哦，比我强多了？”  
“你老老实实说一句比赛加油是会死吗？”  
艾斯嘟起嘴，双臂背在脑袋后面，转眼走到了我前面。他愠怒的样子实在很好玩，像一只炸毛的猫，身上每一根倒竖的毛发都在叫嚣着“快来哄我”。但我偏不。

我也有生气的资格，我也有不理他的资格，特别是他连我心情不好都没看出来，光顾着讲自己的事。  
一种难以言说的酸楚缓慢地爬过我的胸膛、我的鼻尖、我的眼睛，我像是憋着一口气一样恨不得跳进旁边的河里，那样的话就没人能看到我眼圈红了。  
“你等等我！”  
我真的好没出息，都被这样对待了还是忍不住示弱，连语气都虚的可鄙，觳觫着要把我整个人都甩出去了。  
“你等等我啊，站住！艾斯你他妈给我站住！”  
他头也不回，只顾往前走，甚至有越来越快的迹象，那双形状优美的长腿拖着累赘的影子，好像下一秒就会飞起来。  
“你他妈站住！我他妈要和你绝交！”  
滚烫的，苦涩的液体，在我眼眶里潸然欲出，我努力将它们憋回去，却在艾斯转过头的那一秒功亏一篑。  
“你他妈的敢！”  
艾斯说，而后目瞪口呆地盯着嚎啕大哭的我，长着雀斑的脸微微抽搐。  
“你他妈哭个屁啊？！”  
“操你妈你管我！”

我们坐在河堤下的草地上，被晒了一天的草垫暖洋洋的，柔软地承载着我们的身体。浅蓝色的脚踏车被我扔在一旁，倒地不起的样子像个阵亡的列兵。  
“死狗让我明天上学穿裙子，不然就要给我家长打电话。”  
我咬牙切齿地说，恶狠狠地攥着手里的纸巾团，它包着我丢人的眼泪，被我兴之所至地划分为有害垃圾一类。死狗是我们学校的教导主任，总是板着一张脸像只烈性犬类，不知从哪天开始他被称之为死狗，这个约定俗成的称呼从师兄师姐那辈径直流传到我们这里，悠久到我们甚至连他的真名都忘记了。  
“死狗就是死狗，狗嘴里吐不出象牙”  
艾斯附和我，拾起脚边的石子丢进了水里。哗啦一声，冰凉的水花溅在了我的手背上。  
“我是男生，我不要穿裙子”  
我重复着写在生物笔记本上的话，轻飘飘地吸了吸鼻子，我被校服裤包裹的腿部无法遏制地发抖。似乎是觉察到我的不对劲，艾斯伸手拍了拍我的大腿。  
“明天来看我比赛吗？”  
“什么时候？”  
“十一点整，县立游泳馆”  
“那时候在上课”  
第四节英语课，黄猿今天才说过会听写第三单元的单词。  
“有什么关系，反正你也不想穿裙子去学校吧？”  
艾斯无所谓地耸耸肩，书包上的御守被风吹的呼呼作响，我的心跳了跳，有什么脆弱不堪的外壳碎了一条细线。  
“我去你会赢吗？”  
“起码不会输吧”  
我们起身，往家的方向走去，他白衬衫领子上沾了顽皮的草屑，我还来不及捡拾就被风吹走了。  
在路过冰摊的时候他突然慷慨地提出要请我吃冰。但在老板笑逐颜开递上两碗冰的刹那，他又转过头抱歉地坦诚自己忘记带钱。  
那个混蛋，最后是我请他吃，蓝莓刨冰。

S

你知道有时候时间就是这样，一天天过得毫无知觉但回首望去全然蹉跎。  
它是鸦片、是酒精、是催眠师摇晃的摆锤，麻痹你的意志，揶揄你的认真，嘲笑你的贪心……在飞速回转的时空漩涡里，你总需要一个支点来确证稳定，好表现自己没完全被时间耍的团团转。  
我的支点就是眼前这个男孩，下午四点多的光照在他长满雀斑的帅气脸上，我敢发誓全校一半以上的女生都愿意为了和他约会一次而节食三天。  
“萨博，一起回家吗？”  
他不确定地问，书包肩带不知为何反了方向，米白的内衬突兀地翻在外面，一条带子形成了上白下黑的诡异分界。  
“等下有会，明天吧”  
虽然我已经用类似的理由拒绝过他不下五次了，但这次是真的，校学生会每周三的例行会议因为场地原因改在了今天进行。  
“哦”  
他闪耀的眸子黯淡下来，很是有些让人怜爱的丧气形态，怜爱到我恨不得现在就鸽了例会陪他一起回家。可惜今天不行，难搞的教导主任红犬三令五申要我们全员到齐，否则学生会下半学期的财政问题将会愈发严峻。作为一个合格的学生会长，我必须牺牲我和艾斯之间的宝贵友谊。  
“那我明天比赛，你可以去看吗？”  
“是全县国中生游泳比赛吗？我没记错的话那是上课时间，很抱歉我去不了”  
我知道我又在找借口，如果是一年前的我一定会毫不犹豫地翘课看他比赛，即使事后写2000字的检讨也甘之如饴。但就像书里说的，你慢慢就会变成自己最讨厌的人。  
“那好吧，我走了——”  
艾斯拖长声音，双手揣着兜，耷拉着脑袋往教室方向走去。  
校门在另一边，那他去教室只有一个理由、一个让我深恶痛绝痛心疾首的理由，却偏偏根深蒂固到我连反对都无法。巨大的酸意瞬息间占据我的心脏，我像个企图惹父母注意的熊孩子干巴巴地在最后一秒喊住了他。  
“艾斯，带子”  
我指了指自己的肩膀，艾斯诧异了两秒后及时发觉了自己的粗心。他郑重地将调皮的背带翻转，故态复萌地朝我挑眉笑。  
钟声敲五下的刹那我数了数自己的心跳，半分钟里跳了65次。它突、突、突，我整个人呆、呆、呆，乱成一锅粥的脑袋里回荡的都是艾斯那个笑容，他嘴角每一丝微小弧度都被我的记忆皮层牢牢篆刻，满满当当地堵塞了我整片意志，任凭我怎么努力也没办法将手上文件的半个字填充进去。  
我突然好恨艾斯，但更恨自己。

二十分钟后克尔拉推门进入，我才稍稍好了那么点，起码能装模作样地把文件纸翻得哗哗作响。“预算”，“选举”，“换届”之类的词汇洋洋洒洒窜入，缓慢地清除掉波特卡斯D艾斯对我脑袋造成的不可逆攻击。  
“罗宾老师说要举办一个历史知识竞赛，要我们批准礼堂使用权”  
克尔拉头也不抬地说，我发觉夕阳下她的瞳孔是澄澈的琥珀色，漾着漾着透出水光。艾斯的眼睛是黑的，如望不到尽头的黑洞，很可耻我又在想他了。  
“哪一天啊？演剧社的也说要借礼堂，他们下周要搞个公演”  
“不清楚，大概下下周吧”  
“那我问问”  
我们不再说话，整理着资料等待姗姗来迟的会员，窗外棒球社的家伙们嘻嘻哈哈地吵闹着，似乎主将弗兰奇又打出了一记全垒打。夏天要到了，正是体育赛事如火如荼举行的季节。去年这个时候高运会已经结束了，艾斯因为只拿了铜牌赌气般地骑了三十几公里跑到海边吹风，自行车后座载着我，迷狂的风把我俩的头发吹的旱地拔葱。  
“都是你没来看我比赛啦，我才会输”  
“鬼扯，我要是来了你也输怎么办？”  
“那也怪你啦，谁叫你来了我会紧张啊！”  
他总是这样有数不清的借口，言之凿凿地灌进我的耳朵里。而不善言辞如我只能讷讷地住口，很宁静地望他的侧脸——在蒙昧的暮色里起伏不定。海水的腥臭味蔓延着，渐渐将我俩都吞噬。  
“都怪你、反正都怪你”  
“好啦，怪我怪我”  
我有什么办法呢？面对不讲道理的他我只能屈从，我得哄着他，为避免下一刻他想不开跳进漆黑的海水里——纵然他是万里挑一的游泳健将那海水也未免太冷了点。  
“下次你要去看哦……你发誓”  
“我发誓，以后你的每一次比赛我都会去看”  
他闭上嘴，别过头怔怔地看我，似乎早在那时候就明白我这个骗子和懦夫最终会违约的事实。

K

如果你让我用六个字形容我的高二时光，那只会是——我恨波特卡斯。  
升入二年级后我的脾气莫名变得很糟，动辄小事都能让我发怒，生理课本上说这是青春期的常见现象，但于我似乎太狂风骤雨了一点。  
看波特卡斯说话我想打人、看波特卡斯睡觉我想打人、看波特卡斯和在黑板上做不出题我想打人、看波特卡斯揪着学生会长的衣领玩闹我想打人……我好讨厌好讨厌好讨厌他！为什么上帝造了我之后还要多此一举地造就他？！给十七岁的我徒增磨难。  
事实证明波特卡斯并没有感受到我不能自控的厌恶，他依旧嘻嘻哈哈地把手撑在桌上眼神炯炯地瞅着我。  
“克尔拉，你知道萨博去哪了吗？”  
是了，十次有九次他都只会问这个问题，还有一次是厚颜无耻地借我的作业“渡劫”。  
“不知道”  
我冷冰冰的回答，埋下头继续我的英语功课。终于体悟到我拒人千里的冷淡，波特卡斯无奈地缩回了身体，他悻然地搂住过路历史课代表的脖子，不要脸地缠上新的冤大头。  
在他理直气壮的“历史作业借我一下”话语里，我的自动铅笔芯断成了两截。  
我确定以及肯定，我很讨厌他。

波特卡斯苦苦寻找的萨博，我们光辉伟大的学生会长，此时正坐在我的老位置上吃他的便当。  
上午第三节课的课间，比其他课间漫长五分钟，他总喜欢趁这个时间解决午饭，好把午休时光空出来处理学生会事务，这样放学时他才能和社团活动后的艾斯一起回家。  
我找到他，他嘴角沾满了饭粒，便当盒里的牛肉饼剩下一大半，而上课铃还有1分40秒就要响了。  
“艾斯找你”  
“什么事？”  
他嘴巴里塞满饭菜嘟嘟囔囔问道，即使是和我讲话他也不肯停下这场和便当角逐的闪电战。  
“没什么，应该是想借你的历史作业”  
“等等我去拿”  
他作势就要合上便当盒，然后在仅剩的1分30秒内完成拿作业——传作业——回教室的伟大壮举，穿越三层楼和50米长的走廊，仿若红军长征。  
我该提醒他艾斯已找到新的冤死鬼，但恶劣的青春期发作，我残忍地掐死了话头。  
“跑太快小心胃下垂”  
我冲着他拔足狂奔的背影讪讪说道，但飞驰如电的他全然忽视了我的劝告。他留下了一片狼藉的便当盒，蓝色的盖子松松遮掩着，露出白森森的米饭。  
我伸出手指蘸了一颗米粒，趁四下无人时堂皇地送入口中。果不其然，酸的让我想哭。

A

我刚对着克比的作业本抄了三行，突然听到有人喊我的名字。吓得我一个激灵，做贼心虚地把作业本塞进了抽屉里。  
“艾斯，有人找”  
达斯琪扯着嗓子喊，我侧过头看见萨博满头大汗地站在我们教室门口。他喘着气，手里挥舞着四四方方的物体。  
——他的历史作业，视力敏锐如我一眼就看见了右下角被我恶作剧涂上去的hello Kitty。  
“喏，我的作业，要是晚一点你就惨了”  
他没等我说话，把作业本塞进我怀里后就匆匆往回跑。吵闹的铃声催着他的步伐，他这个好学生不能容许上课迟到这件事。  
我突然就有了两本作业，还可以当成实验对照组参看。

萨博的答案和克比的有三题不一样，我眼也没抬就自信地将萨博的填了上去，当然改动了其中两个选项，如果全对就不是考试21的我了。  
我正为自己的机智得意洋洋，黄猿的粉笔就如同箭矢直直射向了我的脑袋。  
“哦呦，波特卡斯先生看什么笑的这么开心，要不要上台和我们分享分享？”  
黄猿张着他那张和狒狒同源同支的脸，佝偻着脊背死瞪我，懒洋洋的视线里裹杂着愤怒。在这种时候你只能选择沉默，然后摆出知错就改的愧疚表情站似一棵松，当然头得和迎客松一样耷拉着。  
“怎么不说话？是嫌我们这群观众不够格？”  
“……”  
“不说话是吧，你给我出去”  
我老老实实地站了出去，在空无一人的走廊里神游太虚。一个人罚站是很有趣的，特别是厘清整条走廊究竟由多少块瓷砖组成的时候。  
我刚纵列数到第63块，视野就被奇骏的黑影遮住了。我承认那一刻我有点郁闷，好像很了不起的大事业就这样断送了。  
“呦，你也罚站啊”  
我的怒气奇异消散了，笑盈盈的大和转个向站在了我旁边。我发现她穿了裙子，露出了笔直的白腿。她的小腿肚子上没有肉，目测比我的胳膊还细。  
穿裙子的她有点好看，于是我毫不违心地夸了出来。  
“你的腿很漂亮”  
“流氓，都是男人腿有什么好看的？”  
我本想说我们男人的腿远没有这么好看，就被教室里怒火中烧的黄猿训斥了，我俩适时的闭上嘴，就在这时我突然反驳了我的反驳。  
男人的腿也是可以很好看的，比如萨博的。  
国中暑假我们一起去海边凫水，那是第一次我看萨博穿短裤的样子。在那之前和之后的时光，他都固执己见地套着长裤，一年四季，再热再闷也不忘那两条长长的裤管，可以结结实实把他的腿罩起来。  
唯独那个暑假，天气热的诡异，偏偏我拉着属性死宅的萨博跑去了烈日炎炎的海边。他白皙的皮肤在炽盛的太阳下反着光，他睁着眼睛瞪我。  
“我不会游泳，你自己去”  
他已经汗水淋漓了，脸颊甚至渗出热扑扑的红晕，像是一只被烤熟的赤鳍笛鲷，我莫名其妙吞了口口水。  
“我教你啊，很简单的”  
“才不要，会淹死”  
他把自己紧紧固定在遮阳伞底下，一副油盐不进的样子，每每这时我都更固执，像被挑衅一样一定要和他对着干。  
“不会的，海水浮力很强的”  
他似乎有一瞬间的松动，但很快他望着无边无际的蔚蓝还是退缩了。使劲地摇摇头，往阳伞的阴影里又坐了几分。  
“来啊”  
我拉住他的手来到阳光下，突兀地发觉了我俩手臂间无法掩饰的色差，就如熟透的小麦和刚碾好的面粉，灼的人眼角发烫。  
“那那，如果溺水了你要救我喔”  
他总是对我略胜一筹的执拗束手无策，只得悻悻跟随了我的步伐。他解开坚若磐石的皮带，缓缓褪下不动如山的长裤，露出了两条白恍恍的大腿。不是缺斤少两的干瘪木条，而是弧度优美的结实肌肉，完美榫卯在他清瘦的腰身上，一分不多一分不少，刚刚好形成赏心悦目的身体比例。我啧了一声，他的脸忽地红了。  
“你看屁啦！”  
“都是男的，看一眼又怎么啦？”  
被他弄得我也有点不好意思，但还是强作镇定地驳斥着。他不知是被晒得还是其他原因导致的红扑脸庞上下抖动，视线在我身上逡巡。良久，他才咳着嗽不自然地说：  
“不好看，我亏了”  
似乎知道他是在骗人，但这一次善良的我并没有戳穿他。

Y

一般情况下家长和学校之间的关系只能用四个字形容，那就是——沆瀣一气。  
我本侥幸地以为我家的老家伙会二话不说地站在我这边，大声反驳死狗“女生必须穿裙子”的专制法则。拜托我又不是女孩子，为什么要遵守这个荒唐的条例？再说学校里也总有不喜欢穿裙子的女孩呀！  
但事实是很苦涩的，老家伙在晚上听到我抱怨的第一秒，就死乞白赖地下达了最高指令：  
“那你就穿，年轻时代要守规矩”  
但年轻时代不能穿自己想穿的衣服、做自己想做的事，是多么痛苦啊。至于规矩那玩意，不大有后边几十年的人生慢慢享受吗？  
不论我发火或者摔筷子，甚至将一整碗热汤打碎在地上他也不为所动，似乎忘记了最开始教导我男孩子要有男孩子样的是他本人。我被自诩的坚固同盟背叛了，唯一能做的就是继续在面目全非的笔记本上乱画：  
我是男孩我不要穿裙子；我是男孩我不要穿裙子；我是男孩我不要穿裙子……  
我有点天真的幻想道，当把这整管墨都写完的时刻，梦寐以求的东西就会倏地出现在眼前。

第二天我翘课去看了艾斯的比赛，公交车倒了三次，还在游泳馆外的公园里做了一会语文作业，才意兴阑珊地跟随运动员家长入场。  
几乎都是妈妈，大概这世上的父亲都日理万机没有空闲旁观孩子成长吧。就在我为自己的发现长吁短叹的档口，有人戳了戳我的脊椎。  
“大和，真的是你！你也来看艾斯比赛吗？”  
我转头，栗色头发的女人惊喜地看着我，她应该和老家伙差不多年纪了，但笑起来的样子还是像个少女。我想也只有永远的少女能培育出艾斯这个怪咖。  
“伯母好，我是来凑热闹的，那我先走啦”  
和家长在一起我总是情不自禁地紧张，即使少女决然不像我同龄人的家长，和她呆在一块我依然感到难受，从后脖颈溜进衬衫的汗珠滞留在腰窝处，虽然痒我却不能挠。  
“诶呀走什么，来和阿姨坐一起啊，两个人看热闹点”  
她不肯放过我，拉着我黏腻的胳膊直挺挺坐到了看台第一排，隔着窄窄的栏杆消毒水味扑鼻而来。我走不脱了，前后左右都坐满了观众，裁判的哨声也哔哔哔哔响起，这种情况下我连举起双手都生怕是种扰民。  
没办法，我就是这样善良守纪的怂小孩。

“你今天不上课吗？”  
少女突然疑惑地问我，我本就颠颤的心脏闻之又痉挛了两下。  
“啊，那个我们老师派我来给艾斯加油啦”  
“真的呀？你们老师好好喔！”  
其实我和艾斯不是一个班的，但为了遏止后半段心惊胆战的对话我不得已撒起善意的谎言。  
“人这么多，艾斯一定很紧张吧”  
幸好她没有再理会我的状况，而是调转视线审视起场边那群做着热身运动的小伙子。第一场是男子400米混合泳，全身晒成古铜色的小运动员们正装模作样的扭腰甩手。  
“艾斯真好啊，你说是吧？”  
我以为她的意思是艾斯的身材比起这群排骨精可谓鹤立鸡群，于是赞同的点了点头。谁知她又接着说了下半句。  
“拜他所赐能看到这么多年轻的肉体，真是值了”  
也只有永远的少女能培育出艾斯这个怪咖。

看来我和少女的到访并没能给艾斯增加buff，他该输的比赛一样输，不该输的比赛也照输不误，可以说半点没给我们面子。  
我攀着栏杆往下望，艾斯发量堪忧的帅气教练此时正站在场边训他。这个被学校寄予厚望的游泳尖子竟然在第一场预赛就被挑落马下，可谓大跌眼镜。  
“他们在说什么？”  
少女问，亲昵地拽了拽我的衣角，她实在有些难搞。  
“听不太清，好像在说大学什么的”  
“是了，马尔科教练之前和我打电话，艾斯只有这次比赛取得名次推免资格才十拿九稳”  
她叹了口气，但很快又笑了起来，似乎自己儿子上不了大学是不值一提的小事。  
“没关系啦，下次加油就好了”

我和她一起到达更衣室入口的时候，马尔科的训话已经结束了。他朝水声哗啦的洗浴间努了努嘴，无奈地揉了揉眉心。  
“那小子，明知今天要比赛还大早上跑去吃冰”  
我的眼皮跳了跳，总感觉自己背上沉甸甸倾覆一口铁锅。  
“他找借口呢，输了比赛很不甘心吧”  
少女笑了笑，温文尔雅地对着马尔科鞠了个躬。“对不起教练这次的期待了”，她低声说，艾斯出更衣室大门的时候恰好目睹这个场景。他湿漉漉的头发软塌塌地贴在额头上，过于锐利的眉眼倒因为失望之类的情绪洗却三分戾气。我眼里他是只沾了水的纸老虎，总之不再像平时一般叫人畏惧了。  
“你干嘛？”  
他嘟囔着问弯下身子的少女，下垂的眼角红红的。他四处环视了一圈，因为没找到心心念念的人影而又拧起了眉头。  
“没啥，就是上次令堂给我介绍的对象又吹啦，她不好意思而已”  
马尔科摸摸脑袋撒起无关痛痒的谎，我发觉成为大人的标准之一就是能脸不红心不跳的撒谎。虽然在碰到我这样的行家时会瞬息翻车，但诓诓艾斯这个傻小子绰绰有余啦。  
“找对象之前你要先植发啦，不然女孩子都会担心下一代基因”  
“去你的，下次比赛给我好好表现，要是再输我一定会揍你喔”  
“知道啦，啰里啰嗦的”  
艾斯挼了挼自己乱糟糟的头发，恢复了平时吊儿郎当的样子。他想勾我的脖子却被嫉妒的我推开了，这是个多么幸运有人哄骗、有人在意、自尊心被细致维护的男孩啊，他之所以能这么快乐也是因为如此吧。  
如果所有人都对他太好他迟早会沉湎的，于是我决定就今天一天而已，我要充当那个对他不好的残忍坏蛋。

S

我来拿自己作业本的时候就看到这样一个场景——男孩和穿着裙子的“女孩”肩并肩站着，兴致勃勃地数地上的瓷砖。  
“54、55、56……”  
“不对啦，明明到这块是55而已喔”  
“你数错啦！明明是56，不信重数！”  
而后他们又百无聊赖地从1开始数起，连我走到旁边也没有注意。  
“56，都说了是56！你输了！”  
“艾斯，大……和，你们在干嘛？”  
我佯装自然地微笑，实则心里酸的不行，连Yamato这个简单的发言都堵了好久几近溶解。  
“是萨博啊！你也是来罚站的吗？”  
艾斯神采飞扬地问，嘴角咧起的笑容没有分毫造作。他不像我——笑容多半不是发自真心的。  
“很可惜，已经课间了，斯摩格老师错过了这个机会”  
“哈哈哈，他要是敢处罚我校学生会长，下一秒就要被广播站通告批评了”  
大和用力拍了拍我的肩膀，被自己并不好笑的笑话逗的前仰后合。艾斯也笑了起来，擦着眼角的泪水附和揶揄：  
“说不定还会被要求写检讨哦，写不到2000字不给下班”  
他们对学生会总有很多意见，似乎案牍劳形分身乏术的我们是被老师宠幸的特权阶级，而不留情的嘲讽则可以报复般拉近我们之间的距离。  
“好啦，我的作业你可以还我了吗？”  
“哦等等，我还差最后一题没抄”  
他冲大和挥挥手，转身跑进了教室里。在他取作业本的短暂光阴，我被晾在原地和“女孩”面面相觑。许久，我俩都悭吝一言半语。  
“艾斯比赛输了喔”  
她说。  
“嗯，我知道，下个月是城际联赛，还是有机会的。”  
我回答。  
“要是再输会怎么样啊？”  
我皱起了眉头，颇有些忿忿，这个人竟然不相信艾斯？这个不相信艾斯的人竟然也能做他的朋友？于是我说。  
“他不会的，从我小三认识他开始他下决心的事就一定能做好”  
“你们认识很久了喔？”  
比你久的多得多得多得多，你和艾斯那微不足道的短时光连我俩的一半都不如！虽然我心里这席话都快火山爆发岩浆满地了，但表面还是选择性局部天晴。  
“对，他是我一起长大的青梅竹马”  
而你什么也不是。  
我洋洋得意地想，如果有长尾巴也要翘起来的。而后下一秒我被大和杀了个片甲不留。  
“那你为什么昨天不去看他比赛呢？”  
是啊为什么呢，理由可悲的我说不出来。

或许从一开始我就认定艾斯是与众不同的，他就像坐在我旁边初生的宇宙，每一颗星星都爆发璀璨的光芒。我以为我渐渐习惯了那种亮度，却无可遏制地折服于他的膨胀。总之到高中的时候，这个宇宙已经膨胀到我连正眼去看都会被灼伤了。我携带仅存的氧气在他的闪烁的虚空里航行，最后的结局只会是窒息而亡，大概死前还得感叹一下，“真亮”。  
我看见他会不自觉心跳加速，被他搂上后颈会不自觉面红耳赤，当他习惯性喊我名字的时候，胸膛里一股奇异的暖流便满溢出来、转息间游遍我整个身体。  
我十七岁，患上一种无药可医的绝症。唯一的解药被我圈定在有毒的范围里，如果喝下去50%的概率当即毙命。总是胜券在握的我没有勇气赌另一个微茫的50%。  
所以我逃避，我退缩，像自己最鄙视的人那样懦弱地窝进壳里。然后在黑漆漆的角落自欺欺人地细数过往，看壳外的艾斯欢跳着离我越来越远……

我想有一天等我病好了，就能毫无顾忌地出席他每一场赛事，做回合格的朋友为他呐喊摇旗。  
那一天还没有到来，那一天不会到来。


	2. PART 2 高一//十月下旬

K

有这样一个故事，故事的主角是两个小朋友，他们从小一起长大，形影不离，难舍难分，仿佛彼此的倒影。  
有一天他们遇到一只小花猫，小花猫孤孤单单的没有伙伴。于是小花猫问两个小朋友：  
“你们可以和我玩吗？”  
其中一个小朋友点点头，另一个却摇摇头，这是平生第一次他们出现龃龉。  
小花猫依然哭泣着，抽搭搭的胡须上都蕴满了泪珠，她继续说：  
“我好孤独，没有人陪我玩游戏。”  
这次换点头的小朋友摇头，摇头的小朋友点头了，他们为了对方硬生生改变了最初的决定，却又默契使然的再次分歧。  
于是他们偏过头看对方的眼睛，而后笑着手拉手了。至于那只小花猫，似乎存在的意义只是让他们明白他们究竟有多爱彼此，有谁关心过她的感受吗？  
——没有人。

那只长大的小花猫坐在游泳馆空空荡荡的看台上，鼻腔里充盈难闻的氯味。我在等一个人上来找我，可以想见的等待时间会很漫长。  
没有办法我做起了数学练习，正在和平面直角坐标系作斗争的关口有个人坐到了我旁边。  
“萨博说他很快就来喔，他衣服湿了要先换衣服”  
是波特卡斯，他一脸无谓地轻笑着，对将萨博拉入泳池这件事毫不愧疚。他身上的沐浴露是我最讨厌的茉莉花味，劣质的香精持续不断散射出折磨人嗅觉神经的有毒气体，拜他所赐我连最简单的公式都背的晕晕乎乎。  
“你在做什么啊？数学作业吗？我们好像还没学到这里欸”  
见我不理他，他不甘寂寞地凑过了脑袋，茉莉花味更浓了，我被熏得浑身僵硬活动无能，只能眼睁睁看着他湿法上甜腻的水珠滴滴答答地濡湿我的练习册，黑色的墨迹被晕染一大块，透出了后一页的函数图。  
他抱歉地回退了身体，讪讪地冲我眨眼。  
“对不起喔”  
不是情真意切的道歉我才不需要。

我们无语凝噎地干坐了十来分钟，等的人才姗姗到来，我装模作样地从练习册中抬起头，压抑喧嚣的心跳细细瞩望眼前的男孩。  
上帝啊他真好看，感恩你创造出这样的艺术品。  
男孩接过波特卡斯的毛巾擦了擦自己眩目的金发，阖动着嘴唇说着什么，我全然没有听清，只有浅淡的茉莉花香在脑海旋转。  
他真好闻，我使劲捕捉他气味的模样真像个不可救药的痴汉。  
于是下一刻我醒寤了过来，为自己唐突的行为臊红了脸。万幸当事人并不清楚眼前这个脸红心跳女孩的龌龊想法，他正忙于和不解风情的波特卡斯探讨无聊的问题。  
“你说我们用了马尔科的洗发水会不会掉发啊？”  
“不知道欸，听说吃葡萄干可以防脱发哦。不然等会路过超商买一袋吗？”  
“你就是单纯想吃而已吧  
“别说那么多了快走，马尔科看到无关人等在这里要发火的”  
旁若无人的聊天，完全遗忘我这个大活人的存在，我好歹也是个不算难看的女孩子吧，为什么他们能这样彻底地将我排除在外？  
我正难过着，却又被他一句“克尔拉快跑”拉回了愉快的现实。大抵暗恋者都是这样卑微的，纵然只是被呼唤名字都会无法遏制地浑身战栗。

明明说好了要在回家的路上讨论学生会竞选事宜，但我依旧是被孤立的那个。我面无表情地看前面两个身量相仿的男生勾肩搭背地分吃一袋葡萄干，偶尔他们会良心发现地想起我，虚情假意地问克尔拉你要不要吃？  
我才不要，特别是当波特卡斯张开嘴任凭萨博将那枚葡萄干塞进嘴巴的刹那，我简直快克制不住自己的反胃了。在电视剧里分外美好的画面被他俩演绎出来，只有满满的违和与轻浮，我承认或许只是单纯因为我吃醋。  
我多想摇着萨博的领子让他冷静一点、不要放着大好的资源不利用而去和一个男生携手共演，但我说过我是怯弱又矜持的人，这样的人始终仅有沉寂。  
我有点想变成一个男孩子，这样就能顺其自然地和萨博肢体接触，代替波特卡斯的位置搂住萨博白皙的脖颈、畅快无阻地嬉笑玩闹。但那样的话我又丧失了和他亲吻的机会，所以左思右想还是保持现状比较好。  
我们才高一而已，在分离之前尚有冗长的岁月等候我“立业建勋”。

S

我坐在大巴车的真皮椅子上，能一清二楚地听见前排女孩拧开宝特瓶盖的声响。啵嚓，巨量的二氧化碳瞬间暴烈，微小的气泡嘶嘶绽开，急不可耐地涌出瓶口。空调机轰鸣的风送来一丝可乐的甜味，蛊惑干渴的我不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我的汽水你要喝一口吗？”  
克尔拉友善地问我，她是个笑容明媚的女孩，和她相处总能让我无缘无故放松下来。面对她的好意我感激地摇了摇头。  
“没事啦，我喝艾斯的就行。喂艾斯你的饮料给我喝一口！”  
我朝后排座椅大喊，不一会就有半瓶可乐被粗鲁地丢到了我腿上，因为摇晃黑色海平面上升腾起雪白的浪花。  
“怎么是百事的？没有可口可乐喔？”  
“你那么挑就还我啦”  
当然可以，但只有宝特瓶而已。  
我一口气将剩下的饮料灌进嘴巴里，而后耀武扬威地将空瓶子往后丢去。我听见艾斯暗骂一声，恶狠狠踹了我的座椅靠背，下一秒，他就由于过激的行为被斯摩格揪着耳朵拎到一旁训话了。  
我侧过头看克尔拉，她突然开始笑。  
“你笑什么啊？”  
我问，为自己和艾斯在一起就顽习复发的幼稚感到羞惭，大概在其他人眼里我该是永远循规蹈矩的资优生吧。  
“没什么，就是突然想到小说里写的间接接吻”  
我呆了呆，蓦地红了脸，多此一举地摇着头掩饰。  
“难道你们女生不会直接对嘴喝对方的水吗？”  
“会啊，我只是开玩笑”  
“……”  
我哑然，尴尬万分地捂住滚烫的眼睑。半晌才悻悻抱怨。  
“你的玩笑实在太吓人了”  
究竟哪里吓人，我自己也不太清楚。

这趟大巴车是载着我们驶向波音列岛植物园的，我们专制的校长难得一见大手一挥，决定了全校高一年级的学生可以跳出学业的桎梏拨冗参加植物园游览。我也是过了很久才知道植物园的老板是他的宗族表弟。  
但能逃离学校就是好事，即使我们依旧得忍受随行老师的监视，安如泰山地放置于参观队伍里。  
“同学们，现在我们看到的是将近3亿年前的植物标本，你们可以注意到每一片细小的纹路都清晰可见哦……”  
导览员催眠的声音悠然晃荡着，我站在队伍中央难熬地打了个哈欠。还没反应过来，熟悉的人的熟悉的毛绒绒脑袋就习惯使然地搭在了我肩窝上。  
“萨博，我们要不要溜出去吃冰？我看那边有个小卖部欸”  
“万一被老师发现怎么办？”  
我磨着牙小声问他，他热烘烘的呼吸把我的耳朵尖掻的酥酥麻麻，一个激灵下我推开了他烦人的脑袋。  
“不会的啦，我们又没有穿制服，他怎么知道我们是学生啦？你看现在斯摩格刚好去抽烟了欸”  
“那，除了冰还有别的吗？”  
艾斯沉吟几秒，认真地点了点头。  
“应该有可口可乐吧”

听导览员罗里吧嗦实在没什么意思，不如两个人瘫软在休闲椅上惬意地嗦着棒冰。  
我们身处绿意盎然的温室里，自然元素生龙活虎地将我们包围，即使如此不识好歹的我俩还是沉迷于人造的非天然元素。  
——比如虽然是芒果味却不含芒果的青雉派冰棍。  
“好爽”  
艾斯满足地喟叹，他菠萝味的冰棒缓慢融化着，黏腻的糖水滴滴答答淌到了手上。强迫症发作的我因此怨愤地皱起眉头。  
“你舔一下啊，要流到裤子上了”  
“你要尝尝我的吗？”  
艾斯问我，这是我俩约定俗成的习惯，在挑选不同口味的食物后慷慨解囊地分享给对方。但这一次，我看着艾斯自然地舔舐着木棒上滑腻的水渍，忍不住心跳哗然。  
“喏，你的也让我尝一口”  
他递过那根半融的棒冰，无所谓地眨着黑魆的眸子，我看他被树叶荫蔽的上半张脸忽明忽暗，耀动的雀斑，一下一下，在我心头作乱。我惶然地摇了摇头，像是被神婆附体一样打起哆嗦。  
“你真的不要啊？那让我吃一下你的”  
他探过身恶劣地叼去了我一半的棒冰，在咔嚓的断裂声里，温热的唇抚上我的虎口。  
剩下的棒冰掉在地上，黄色的脏水污浊了我新买的阿迪。  
“你脸怎么这么红？中暑了？”  
嚼着冰棒的艾斯含糊问道，结实的手背再次触上我额头，像是触电一样我不可遏制地震颤起来。  
大概是冰吃多感冒了，等明天就会好了。我自欺欺人地安慰着自己。

Y

我是在植物园的男厕所门口第一次遇见艾斯的，事后很久我俩都会笑称这叫“臭味相投”。  
我从洗手间出来，甩了甩手上的水珠，迎面撞见一个黑发少年震惊的脸。  
“你挡我路了”  
我蹙着眉头抗议，他纹丝不动地攫着我的脸。  
“同学，这是男厕所吧……？”  
“是啊，难道我不像男生？”  
他松了口气，小声呢喃还以为萨博走错了，这也是我第一次听到萨博这个名字，实话实说一开始这个名讳和眼前的男生都没能引发我半点兴趣。  
“对不起我搞错了，我以为你是女孩”  
大概是觉察到我的不虞，他极度诚恳地向我道歉，甚至弓下了挺拔的脊背。我受用的用鼻子发出两声轻哼，破天荒头一遭产生了社交的想法。  
“你，哪个班的？联系方式有？”  
“一年C班，波特卡斯D艾斯，我把我号码报给你”  
“好，我是一年F班的光月御田，你以后遇到什么事就报我的名字，整片和之国都是我罩的”  
他愣了愣，似乎想起了什么但又没完全想起来，随后他放弃了，老老实实禀告自己的电话号码。  
到底我俩是怎么一眼看出对方都是新门私立的学生的？难不成是因为新门私立的学生都奇葩的像是从外太空来的？

你知道人有段时期就很容易给自己安排另一个身份，大人们口里的青春期妄想症，而网路上流传更广的舶来名是“中二病”。  
而我的中二病最严重时期，莫过于初三到高一的尴尬岁月，我发疯一样幻想自己是历史课本里的光月御田，带领他的赤鞘武士们一腔孤勇地反抗黑炭家的统治，虽千万人吾往矣……就很酷，即使最后他们是一塌糊涂的失败。  
我也想变这么酷，能义无反顾地摇着死狗的领子吼“老子是男的才不是娘们”，顺便将那些班上窃窃私语编排我是男人婆的小混混统统推进学校的化粪池里。  
但我的伟大计划尚且开了个头，我就因为目无尊长被勒令写2000字的检讨。  
君子报仇十年不晚，我一个人在放学后的教室里绞尽脑汁、搜肠刮肚，不得不如此安慰自己。

所以我喜欢艾斯这个小子，他是全校唯一的正常人，不会对我显而易见的性别说三道四。  
我俩午休的时候会悄悄溜到学校的天台上，边吃便当边俯视底下的女高中生们。校舍只有五层，我们能清楚地看到女高中生们乌黑光滑的发顶，她们靛蓝色的西服裙在草坪上盛开成一朵朵花。  
“那个好看”  
“屁啦，什么审美，她旁边那个才好看”  
“太瘦了，骨头架子哪里好看？”  
“你那个杨贵妃就好看哦？”  
“四大美人呢，当然啊”  
“你没救了，审美和两千年前的人一个水平喔”  
……  
艾斯无语地咽下了鸡蛋卷，他说不过我，唯独通过吃饭遮掩。我得意地望向他，眼睁睁看着他罪恶的筷子夹走了我最后一个牛肉丸。  
“少吃点，反正你怕胖；我是唐朝人，我不怕”  
他义正言辞地说，飞速将沾着菜汁的肉丸塞进了肚子里。

按照生物学理论，人在吃饱后会不自觉变得困，昏昏欲睡为身体蓄积能量。虽然艾斯的困是全天候的，但他在午餐时间的困顿可以说是其他时间加起来的总和。  
我甚至怀疑他上午除了上课还去做了别的剧烈运动，才会连吃饭中途都可以猝然入睡，害我过了好长时间才相信他真的没有生病。  
但今天他没有惯例使然地直接躺下睡觉，而是皱着眉毛关上便当盒，然后开始一脸肃穆地盯着我。  
“你干嘛？”  
我被盯得头皮发麻，自恋地想他不会爱上我了吧。很可惜我是个异性恋，没办法接受他的爱。  
“有件事想问问你”  
“什、什么？”  
我好担心下一句他会向我表白，那我恐怕就此失去高中以来的唯一一个朋友了。他没注意到我的窘态，语气哀怨的问：  
“你有遇到过以前玩得很好的朋友长大后渐渐疏远吗？”  
我松了口气，努力整理起七零八落的心跳心虚地回答：  
“爷是独狼，爷不需要朋友”  
其实我在骗人，但艾斯并没有发现。我也没有发现自己的心在一瞬间被刺痛了一下，它汩汩流起血来。  
我想到那个穿碎花白裙子的小姑娘，笑眯眯地把纸王冠戴到我的头上，撒娇地说我们要做一辈子好朋友。然后我说我喜欢她，不仅仅想和她做朋友。  
我最爱的她的眼睛冷若冰霜，我最爱的她的嘴唇言辞尖利。  
“恶心，男人婆去死吧”  
她这样说，我想忘记却一直记得。

A

我觉得萨博在疏远我，这大概不是一个错觉，在他这周第三次以学生会有事为由搪塞我。  
这学生会难道是个血汗工厂吗？怎么能忙到一周七天都没时间和我一起回家啊！  
我闷闷不乐地走在河堤上，晚风把我湿漉漉的头发慢慢吹干。我听见后方传来冰棒车叮叮当当的铃声，我停下买了一根西瓜棒冰。  
在西瓜汁顺着我的手指淌到手腕上的时候，我又想起有个人以前会来提醒我。  
“要化啦，快舔两口！”  
然后他演示般吭哧吭哧吃了起来，常常被冻得浑身哆嗦，捂着金色的脑袋嘶气。  
好傻，但和他在一起吃冰的美味也会加倍一样。  
我一个人慢腾腾嗦完食之无味的冰棍，毫无素质地将木棍扔进了草丛里。如果萨博在又会义正言辞地阻止我这么做，然后我俩像白痴一样捏着木棒走好长一段路找垃圾桶。  
反正他不在，我想怎么来就怎么来。

很无聊，我不知道为什么动漫电视里其他人的十六岁都那样异彩纷呈、有趣的不得了，不是穿越时空就是拯救世界，再不济左拥右抱美女如云……而我的十六岁就像泳池里的水，任凭怎么扑腾也只能感受到延亘的空虚，还有寂寞。  
游泳是很孤独的，因为你身处泳道的时候看不清前后左右所有人，连声音都听不清，只有哗啦啦的水声和不着边际的蓝色瓷砖。有时候我忍不住那种孤独了，总忍不住稍稍抬起一点头往观众席上望，才转瞬即逝看到一抹闪烁的金色后心满意足地再次沉入水底。  
好像心脏稍稍被填满了一点，像太阳暖融融地晒在海面上。  
但上高中之后那抹金色出现的几率变小了，我五次往老地方看堪堪两次落空。然后我就输了，回学校还得装模作样地和萨博说“游很烂幸好你没有来”。  
我才不好意思说是因为你没有来我才游很烂，男子汉大丈夫怎么能说出这么肉麻的话！  
还有因为他太忙了，忙到我不好意思打搅他。

走在回家的路上我想了想，我之所以这么空虚而萨博那么充实的原因，大概是因为他看得到前面的路而我没有吧。  
不是指眼前这条熙熙攘攘的商业街，而是通往大人的路，他知道自己要成为什么样的大人，而我不知道。我闭上眼睛只能想到我爸的脸，飘飘忽忽安到我的脖子上。我被吓醒，在撞树前的两秒又张开了眼。  
我不想变成大人，要是人永远是小孩该有多好。  
萨博眼中三年、五年、十年后的自己是什么样子呢？戴眼镜还是打领带？梳背头还是大中分？开沃尔沃还是BMW？定居在纽约还是伦敦？  
总之他不可能永远是现在这个样子，不可能永远呆在这个镇子。哥亚太小了，不够地方让他的翅膀翻转腾挪。  
那现在的我也只是在提前习惯后几十年没有他的生活，想到此我忍不住去摸包上挂的红色御守。有点郁闷又有点愤怒。  
御守是萨博给我的，他前几年春假跟父母去走亲戚的时候特意跑去首都神社帮我求的，我最喜欢的红色上面绣着大大的“胜”字，护佑我全县中学生游泳比赛顺利。或许他的祝福真的传达到了神明那里，我接下来很长一段时间都所向披靡，有惊无险地和萨博升上了同一所高中。  
但护身符的法力是会消散的，它也不能代替主人的神奇魔法。如果萨博不在我照例会游得很糟糕，比如期盼好久的高运会只得了第三名。  
我想我得尽快习惯没有他的日子，好让未来人生的比赛不至于一路输下去。

S

艾斯出了泳池，透明的水包裹着他的身体，滴滴答答落在米白的防滑砖上。我似乎看到了一尾红色的人鱼，在下午三点的阳光下化作变换的泡沫。  
他冲我笑，接过教练的毛巾跑进了更衣室里。他是透明的，像水母一样透明。  
我被那透明身体穿越的光芒晃晕了眼，木讷地抱着书包站在原地，马尔科叫了我好几遍我才堪堪反应。  
“去更衣室等他吧，很快的”  
马尔科说，好似察觉到什么一样冲我包容地笑。我的诡秘心事被戳破了，不得已落荒而逃。

艾斯还在冲洗，哗啦啦的水声稍稍平复了我急促的呼吸，耳根火辣辣一片，即使周遭凉爽的水汽也没能让它降温。  
我懊恼地缩在更衣室中央的长椅上，艾斯的校服外套和书包一起恣意地丢在那里。我看到包上系着的红色御守，因为时间荏苒已经有些褪色了。我摸着御守表面粗糙的纹理，心脏倏忽间很酸很软，该再找时间给他换个新的了，但我好像一直没什么时间。  
艾斯迟迟不出来，我的身体开始蠢蠢欲动，手边就是他的外套，正持续不断散发出他的味道。  
环顾，没有人，淋浴间的水声还没有停，几番纠结下我伸出了自己罪恶的手。  
在鼻子深深埋进靛蓝色外套毛呢的质感里时，我不经意间发出可耻的喟叹，像一个毒瘾发作的瘾君子终于吸食上鸦片，全身上下都控制不住地战栗。  
我看见巨大的透明肥皂泡在我眼前炸裂，噼里啪啦的喧哗声响像是夏日祭升空的烟花。深吸一口气，紫色的薰衣草花海绽放在心野，八月的太阳正猛烈地对阴翳的世界发起猛攻。  
而后，我漫无边际的幻想就被脆弱打破了。  
“萨博，你在干什么？”  
黑发少年擦着头发问我，他好看的脸上写满了困惑。我是一个盗窃被抓包的小偷，手足无措地赧红了脸。  
“没、没，你的外套都臭了，要洗了”  
他蹙蹙眉，疑窦丛生地捡起外套认真嗅闻，良久他耸耸肩：  
“闻不出来，明明昨天晚上才洗过啊”  
“你、你好流汗啦，就是容易臭啦”  
“大概吧，我们回家？”  
他的表情愉快而坦荡，让我羞惭万分地低下了脑袋。

就这样，我十六岁最大的烦恼跟着恋爱的飓风翩然而至，电视预告上那个叫夏浪的23号风球正气势汹汹地席卷罗格镇沿海，不期就会抵达哥亚的境内。而坐在哐哐作响窗边的我，内心也正刮起十七级大风。  
我不知道我离“同性恋”这个词会这么近，它突然跳脱出课本书籍硬生生在我视野里辟出道裂缝。我自取其辱地反抗我才不喜欢男的，我只是喜欢艾斯而已。  
——有谁会不喜欢他吗？  
全世界的人都可以喜欢他，但我不行。因为他是我最好的朋友，最好的朋友之间容不下其他半点杂质。  
于是可悲的我闭上眼，听着台风的前哨把我的玻璃窗吹的“沙啦啦”。恍惚中我仿佛看到了艾斯二十二岁的样子，还是笑的和十六岁一样，全身上下透明地发着光。

“你是不是该准备SAT了，他们说越早开始越好。”  
我日理万机的父亲大人竟然还有时间管我的学习，这真是让人感动。但不识好歹的我不肯领情，我几乎是用牙齿和牙齿之间的摩擦制造出回应，像一只吱吱乱叫的小老鼠。  
“我不要出国念大学”  
晚餐桌倏忽安静了，我法定意义上的爹妈不敢置信地瞪着我。  
“你在说什么玩笑话？”  
“我说我不出国，我要去A大，政法专业”  
那所学校艾斯努努力应该能凭体育加分得不少豁免，我再给他开开小灶绝对绰绰有余。但其实直到今天我才斩钉截铁地说出——余下的日子要多久有多久，我不想和艾斯分开。  
“你疯了？A大的文凭能干什么，回头就是给人打工的命你知道吗？我怎么生出你这么个儿子”  
“欸，好啦老公，说不定萨博也只是现在说说，等回头就反悔了”  
“我不会反悔的”  
“你！”  
一场晚饭又不欢而散，我帮保姆小姐收拾一地狼藉的碎瓷片时她抬起头怔怔望着我。  
“自己认定的目标，只要坚持去做就好了，不要管其他人是怎么想的”  
那一瞬间我甚至怀疑她是个大隐于市的哲学家。

K

十一月份到来的时候，我找到了独属于我一个人的秘密角落。——顶楼天台外空无一人的台阶，适合不被打扰的吃饭以及想事情，不用再担心会被烦人的师长同辈呼来喝去。我甚至觉得自己加入学生会就是个错误，曾经信誓旦旦地为学生谋福利发展成了现在帮学校擦屁股，个中苦楚非常人能解。  
我叹了口气，咽下冰凉的炒面面包，一想到下午的冗长例会忍不住浑身无力。但很快，因为脑海中倏忽跳跃金发男孩微笑的表情，我可鄙地红了脸。  
加入学生会也不是全没好处，毕竟有句话叫做近水楼台先得月。

和萨博第一次见面是四月樱花开学季，我因为车链掉了而狼狈不堪地推着车往家走。遇到下坡的时候要废很大力气才能阻止车子飞速滑落，我娇小的身材在我爸退役的老式八二杠面前是那样手无缚鸡，它的重量能活生生将我压死。  
好不容易下了坡，我站在漫天飘飞的樱花前也没心情欣赏，下定决心捯饬断掉的链子。我以前从没干过这种事，在马路边蹲到腿都麻了还是毫无建树。也是在这个时候，我听到了全世界最美妙的声音。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
金发男孩温柔地笑着，霎时间连樱花都失却了色彩。我满手黑漆漆的油污，膝盖上也沾了灰，被他蔚蓝的眸子注视我恨不得羞愧难当地学杜十娘投江。我下意识摸鼻子，被染了一鼻头油污。他绅士十足的没有笑话我，而是递给我一块散发清淡香气的手绢。  
那一刻我的心炸裂出无数朵璀璨的烟火，仿佛整片宇宙都被蓦地照亮。  
“萨博，怎么了？再不走电影要开场了喔”  
棒打鸳鸯不解风情没有眼色的波特卡斯D艾斯，就这样击碎了我罗曼蒂克的初见场景。因为第三者在场，我嗫嚅下只能如实回答：  
“车链掉了，不会修”  
如果是少女漫我的王子殿下必然会风度翩翩地伸出手说这种粗活怎么能让您这样美丽娇嫩的小姐干呢？而后他会帮我细心修缮好自行车，直至如王子骑白马般载着我飞驰在樱花遍地的林荫道上……好吧可能没有那么恶心，但我只有十五岁而已，稍稍幻想一下又不犯法！  
可惜波特卡斯的存在就是为了断绝一切少女漫可能，他皱了皱眉毛，很欠扁地说：  
“哇瑟，你这都不会喔，我来”  
我本想出声阻止，谁料他三下五除以二就调转了我的单车，动手调校着什么。很快，一切大功告成。  
“好了，我们走吧萨博”  
叫萨博的金发男孩，我萍水相逢的first love灿烂笑着问我艾斯很厉害吧？我被剧烈打击下只能茫然地点点头。  
我看着他们远去的背影，萨博温柔地掏出餐巾纸给艾斯擦手，手心里的手绢顿时被蹂躏成一团褶皱。  
但我好歹知道了他的名字，我不是滋味地安慰自己。

因为想起了旧事而心情怡然，那天下午我是哼着歌进到例会现场的。我喜欢的男孩坐在昏黄的光下，金色的头发上盛着夕阳。  
他看到我来了，公式化地笑了笑，将今天的资料递给了我。我一边翻看着，一边听见他说：  
“克尔拉，我想竞选下学年的学生会长”  
我了然地嗯了一声，对他所有成竹在胸的决定感不到半点诧异。萨博不会随便许诺，但只要他说了就一定有十足把握，我这种凡人只需要静静艳羡就好了。  
“所以能不能邀请你担任我的秘书长？我需要像你这样工作能力强的人当助手”  
手指间的书页哗啦啦地滑落，我迷茫地抬起眼睛看他，心脏扑通扑通地奔跑。  
“所以可以吗？”  
“当然！”  
我像在说婚礼誓词一般恨不得整个人跳起来。

Y

和艾斯在一起的时光好像莫名其妙地慢了下来，云啊、风啊、街上走的人啊，都缓下了步伐，冬天也给面子地姗姗来迟。  
这不都十一月了，气温还是三不五时能上升到25℃。  
艾斯跟我回家的次数变多了，因为他那个学生会的好朋友年末忙于工作，我这个替代品走马上任。说实话在知道自己的定位后我气的三天没有理艾斯。  
但一个人回家也是很无聊，作为有肚量的光月御田我大手一挥谅解了艾斯那小子的忤逆。  
“你知道吗，我没看到《索拉海底篇》的结局”  
在路过便利店的书架时我们自然而然停了下来。站在货架前翻越新一期《周刊少年》的艾斯突然对我说。我捏着下巴左思右想，才灵光一闪地想起了索拉海底篇的结局是什么。所以我嚣张地问：  
“要我给你剧透吗？”  
“不必了，想都能想出来，正义终将战胜邪恶，有情人终成眷属……《周刊少年》的套路不就是这样吗？”  
“NONONO，索拉海底篇还真不是这样的，那个结局可以谈得上我的童年阴影了……”  
我故意卖关子，被吊起兴趣的艾斯放下杂志眼神灼灼地盯着我。  
“真的？那是什么？”  
“咳咳，思乐冰”  
艾斯恼羞成怒地锤了一下我的肩膀，为了知道心心念念的结局还是不情不愿地去买了一杯思乐冰。——小杯的，他差点因为自己的小气错失知晓真相的机会。  
但我说过我很大度，即使如此我还是告诉他了盘亘多年的结尾。  
“索拉回到陆地了，迎战最后的反派大魔头。海精灵比思娣受了大魔头的诅咒，一离开海水就会变成泡沫。但为了救索拉她还是无视诅咒上了陆地，最后在索拉的怀抱里死去了，死之前还对索拉说你永远不要忘记我，就当这是我对你的诅咒”  
虽然已经过去好多年了，一想到这个结尾我还是不由自主地心抽抽。为了掩饰自己的低气压我垂头猛吸思乐冰，在嘶嘶冰沙见底的声音里我震惊地发现艾斯的眼睛竟然红了。  
“你在骗我是吧？嫌弃我不请你吃大杯的？比思娣怎么会死呢？我请你吃关东煮，这样行了吧……告诉我真的结尾吧……”  
他语气都哽咽起来，把我吓得捏扁了塑料杯。一种难以描述的负罪感涌上心头，好像我是破坏纯真少年美好童年记忆的反派大魔头，喂明明是他硬要我说的！  
“比思娣怎么会死呢？她不是最强的海精灵吗？……她怎么会死呢？”  
艾斯整个人都呆住了，像一只卡带的复读机。他恍恍惚惚的样子放在平常肯定会让我嘲笑一番，但这次我却奇异地笑不出来，愧疚地拍了拍他的肩膀安抚他。  
“没事，那个编剧被骂的封笔了，不是你一个人难过。你想想我们当初追连载的，那种绝望是无以复加的……”  
“你不知道，她是我童年女神……金色头发蓝眼睛，虽然身陷囹圄却渴望自由……甚至愿意牺牲自己保全索拉……就她明明可以过好日子怎么就死了呢？”  
我不知道该怎么说服他，比思娣再怎样也只是一个虚拟人物，跨过童年之后我已经无法再感知到十岁时痛彻心扉的悲恸了。所以在看到这样的艾斯时，我虽然能理解却不能感同身受。十五岁的年纪还可以为漫画人物的逝去而痛哭，或许这才是艾斯之所以是艾斯的理由吧。  
赤子般的大男孩哭了一会，然后可怜兮兮地说自己想吃关东煮。我这个善良的主君啊，慷慨解囊地请他吃了两块魔芋，没有办法，我只剩下这点钱。  
但他依旧很满足的样子，被烫的直嘶气，眼角还红彤彤的，也是在这时我才反应过来问他。  
“你为什么没看到结局啊，不是说萨博会借你吗？”  
“他说那本他不小心丢在电车上了，为此还哭了两节课呢。我看他这样也不好意思多说了。”  
他兴致勃勃地说着，或许连他自己也没发现当他提到那个叫萨博的男孩时语气会不自觉地上扬。  
“然后啊不就是《破浪小子》开始连载了吗，我就把索拉忘掉啦！欸你知道我就是因为这个才游泳，那之后就……”  
看见他神采飞扬的样子，所有烦恼都潇洒地飘远。夕阳将他的影子拉长，他像身上发着橘红色的光。  
年轻真好，我忍不住感叹。

A

波音列岛植物园的含羞草田要老大一片，就种在小路两边，我穷极无聊用脚摧残它们，饶有兴致地观察细小叶片颤抖着一开一合。  
萨博不虞地瞄了我一样，抱怨道：  
“别这么粗暴”  
“它们又感受不到”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你不是我你怎么知道我不知道？”  
“我虽然不是你但我是你最好的朋友，所以我就是知道”  
他挑起眉毛信心十足的说，我被这番毫无意义的谈话弄得讪讪收回了脚。  
“下下周的比赛你能去看吗？”  
“周五吗，应该可以”  
“最好的朋友不存在应该”  
“可以”  
他垂下头，喃喃自语着重复“最好的朋友”，脸上带着转瞬即逝的笑意。不知为何这让我觉得有些刺耳。

后半段行程我的情绪都无缘无故低落了下来，坐在返程的大巴上偏过头看窗外的景色摇晃着飞逝。裤袋里的手机震了一下，我意兴阑珊地拿出解锁。  
光月御殿本殿：hi，C班的小老弟  
我似乎能想象出他眉飞色舞的样子，虽然只见了一面却诡异地狠熟稔，这大概就是笨蛋之间的惺惺相惜。  
火拳小子：hi，F班的小老哥  
他不回我了，倒是一旁的萨博看见我笑出来好奇地探过了头。  
“你在和谁说话？”  
“就刚才在植物园遇到一个我们学校的，挺有趣的，叫什么光月御田”  
“光月御田？你确定，那不是战国时代那个大名吗？”  
我沉默了两秒，终于明白第一次听到这个名字时浓浓的违和感。虽然我所有历史课都在补觉，但光月御田这个常被提及的名字还是或多或少印在了脑袋里。  
他不会是什么植物园的鬼魂吧？被自己想象吓得一个激灵，我呆愣地盯着黯淡的手机屏幕发呆。  
“没事，大白天不会撞鬼的”  
觉察到了我的僵硬，萨博无奈地拍了拍我的肩膀。我顿时更困窘了，为他总是能莫名其妙猜中我的内心。  
“那难道是啥演剧部的吗？”  
“不知道，F班我也不认识人，可能只是觉得你傻单纯想逗你玩吧，和我一样”  
我愠怒地咳嗽一声，提醒他别在我这个苦主面前毫无遮掩说这种话，很伤人自尊的好嘛！  
“我哪里傻？《破浪小子》的结局我不是猜的八九不离十？！”  
他白了我一眼，悠悠地反驳：  
“那个俗套结局正常人都能猜出来好嘛”  
而后他顿了顿，良久才沉声问道：  
“你会好奇索拉海底篇的结局吗？”  
被封存在我记忆深处的箱子被开启，倏忽中我似乎能闻到《周刊少年》那厚重的油墨味，真是一段美好的回忆。  
“不就是，打败反派boss回家结婚嘛，然后幸福快乐生活在一起。比思娣真是我童年女神来的”  
他微不可查地叹了口气，而后轻松地笑了。  
“是啊，结局他们一定能幸福快乐生活在一起的……”  
他不再说话，偏头望向远处的夕阳，它被模糊的车窗玻璃隔断成一层，一层，又一层，都是血一样的红色。


	3. Part 2.5 高一//情人节

K

我粉色梦幻泡泡的打破只需要三秒钟，刚好是推门——进门——关门的连续动作。  
我喜欢的男孩和我一个年级，有着麦穗般的头发和无暇的脸，我说服过自己无数次他这样完美的人是不会完完全全属于我的，但我从没想过我在初恋这场战役里会输的这样一败涂地。  
他将头埋在男士的校服外套里，深深吸气的样子像极了我位于他存在的空气。我恰好认识那件外套的主人，在十分钟前他刚从我面前匆忙跑过，摆出最讨厌的笑容告诉我萨博就在厨艺教室里。  
“他帮我看东西呢，我去一躺小卖部就回来”  
他往前跑了几步，而后又一脸复杂地退回来，严肃地对我建议：  
“所以你们两个孤男寡女不要做见不得人的事哦”  
我尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，实则心脏漏跳了半拍，权当是这个不解风情的傻瓜对我的祝福。  
五分钟后我和“巴不得一起做坏事”的对象面面相觑地坐在厨艺教室的长椅上，良久谁也不肯先开口打破沉默。  
“你能……不要告诉艾斯吗？”  
我的心脏往右边晃了晃，像是一股不可抗力将它拖拽出该在的位置。我渐渐感觉不到它的存在，仿佛整个人被抽干到只剩下沉重的躯壳。  
“……你喜欢他吗？”  
像我喜欢你一样喜欢吗？我问不出下半句，如果因为情绪激动而祸从口中，那失恋的我只会显得更加可怜。  
“是……我也不知道为什么，但控制不住自己，你大概会觉得很奇怪吧”  
我当然不会觉得奇怪，因为我对你的喜欢也是那样莫名其妙没有来由的，或者说青春爱恋从不需要理由，只是因为在人群中多看了一眼就芳心萌动。但你在漫长的时光中看了波特卡斯那么多眼，为何偏偏要到现在残忍的告诉我你终于找对了感觉？  
我很生气，除此之外更多是悲伤，好像初中化学竞赛输掉一样喉管涩涩的阻碍了语言。  
“……我不觉得奇怪，这是很正常的事……”  
我麻木地说，口腔里一片干涸。我忍不住拿起了桌上的水，咕噜咕噜灌进了嘴巴里。然后下一秒，被我虚弱无力的手指放弃的瓶子滚落在校服裙摆上。  
好凉，但我的大脑终于稍微冷静了一点。  
“你没事吧？擦一擦”  
萨博担忧地皱起眉毛，递给我他的手绢，和我细心存放在首饰盒里的那条如出一辙，浅蓝色的绢布上浪花席卷。  
我不希望他对我这么好，这让我更想哭了。  
在憋泪的关头我摸到了书包里放着的本命巧克力，它完好无损的沉睡在漂亮的塑料纸里，静待有人将它唤醒。我找了一天萨博的轨迹，也找了一天亟需的勇气，在好不容易一鼓作气的放学傍晚，我的气势都随着那个怵目惊心的场景灰飞烟灭了。  
我想这块巧克力注定不会属于任何人，它会成为我永远封印的秘密。


	4. part 3 高二//六月下旬

Y

越到夏天人就越意兴阑珊，上课都打着哈欠。虽然这对于艾斯来说没有什么区别，反正他总是从早睡到晚。  
周一早会的时候我特意迟到了五分钟，背着初夏的太阳耀武扬威地推开了礼堂的大门，在众目睽睽之下径直走到了冲盹的艾斯的面前。他被一片窃窃私语声吵醒了，半翕着眼皮匆匆了瞥了我一下。  
“你又穿回裤子啦？”  
我兴奋地抬起了裤腿，靛蓝色百褶裙下宽松的西服裤反着莹莹的光。  
“是，我看他们怎么罚我”  
周遭不怀好意的议论肆虐着，但我不为所动的笔直伫立，像扎根在礼堂木地板上的霍氏粉褶菌。

菌菇类总是很容易被连根拔起，于是下了早会我就被叫去了办公室，在死狗连绵不绝的火山爆发中依旧思考着午休时分的天台光景。今天的便当菜式似乎有牛板筋，不知道自己在家里煮的和便利店卖的有什么区别。  
“给我去厕所换回来，你这个样子成何体统！”  
我感受到死狗的唾沫星子溅到了我的脸上，像岩浆一般的热度，灼的我简直说不出话来。我神游太虚地用手背抹了抹脸颊，对于他的暴怒不为所动。其实我的脚是软的，在一小时前看到死狗拧成一团的表情时我得意洋洋的宏图大计就萎谢一地，只是在所有人面前我必须死鸭子嘴硬地做出毫不在意的假象罢了。  
中午快点到吧，只有天台的风能把我一身燥热给吹去，我的心脏我的面孔烧红的仿佛不是我的。在办公室一众敬爱师长眼神的凌迟下，溃堤的羞惭正在击垮我，再多那么半秒我就会忍不住痛哭出声，放低身段承认自己的罪愆。  
“他是男生，为什么要穿裙子啊”  
恍惚中我听见午后的风声，寒飕飕地逼进了闷滞的办公室，将上一秒还咄咄迫人的死狗吓得缩回了座椅。  
我闻到消毒水和夏天的阳光味，好闻的味道包围了我，消散了我的泪意。比我高不了多少的黑发男孩径直走到我身旁，或者是谁唯唯诺诺的劝阻声被鲁莽的他尽数抛诸脑后。  
“所以主任啊，你让他穿裙子就很奇怪啊。穿校服的规则不是你们定的吗，为什么现在又要打破它？”  
死狗说不出话，他那双猩红的狗眼睛圆睁着，死死怒瞪我最好也是唯一的朋友。  
“放放屁！你再说一遍她、她是什么？违法校规你还有理了你？！”  
“他？我最好的哥们啊，我哥们作为一个男生穿裤子上学，我不觉得这有任何的错误”  
被艾斯的理直气壮呛的哑口无言，死狗努力平复着呼吸才遏止自己老拳相向的冲动。敞开的门口聚集了一群看热闹的人，事态一时间有些无法收场。说实话我是后悔的，如果你在今天早上告诉我我小小的反叛会造成如此怪诞的场景，打死我我也没胆量套上那条灌着铅水的西服裤。  
“好，你厉害。我不管你那毫无用处的兄弟义气，你就告诉我，学生是不是应该听老师的话？那我作为老师现在勒令她把裤子给我脱下来！”  
“校规第三条明确写了师生共济，平等交流，我校创校70年以来从没有条文说过学生要对老师的话言听计从”  
不是艾斯的声音，从熙攘的人群中传出来。我晕晕乎乎地转过头，所有的模糊色块里我只注意到了那一抹耀眼的金色，它晃着晃着晃到了我的眼前。  
“况且大庭广众之下，要求学生做这样不雅观的动作，有违师长之道吧？”  
他冲我眨了眨眼，坚定地插进我和最好哥们之间的缝隙，我注意到他修长的手指轻轻捏了捏艾斯的手心。  
-我才是你最好的哥们  
无缘无故地我觉得他似乎想对艾斯传达这句信息，但很快，情势就容不得我想东想西了。  
“好啊！你们一个两个的都袒护她是吧？！不光不学无术的小混混，现在连学生会长都出息了！你们给我等着——！”  
死狗拔高了音量，威胁式的将电话按得哐哐响，所有老师走投无路的招数万变不离其宗，不过是将教育不当的锅甩给近在天涯的家长。

十分钟后我们三个并排站在教室前的走廊上，手放在背后等待我们日理万机的父母到访。在隔壁班传来的朗朗读书声里，我悄悄侧转头看清了艾斯和萨博的表情。  
他们肆无忌惮的笑着，像是恶作剧得逞的顽童。慢慢的，那笑从刻意压抑住的古怪表情中膨胀开来，慢慢的，绽放在漂浮微尘的浑浊空气里，迅速的，轰隆爆炸——  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你刚才要把他气死了”  
“笑屁啊不都怪你哈哈哈哈哈哈，你看他的表情没有”  
……  
他俩旁若无人的骚扰起罚站的彼此，捣一下胳膊或是蹂躏起脑袋。我傻呆呆站着，木然地旁观他们的嬉闹，很奇异的我这个特洛伊战争导火索却丝毫插不进他们的世界。  
那一刻我突然明白，这世上有比“最好的哥们”还要高上一层的关系，超越了能用语言形容的范畴耀武扬威地闪亮在金字塔尖那渺小一点……这个事实让我难过又不甘，但我偏偏无能为力。

K

我赶到教导主任室时就是这样一个场景，萨博父亲的巴掌恰好落在萨博白皙的脸上。沉重的响声过后，鸦雀无声。  
“你反了你了？”  
金发男孩别过红肿的右脸，面无表情地盯着恼羞成怒的中年男人，他的眼睛是水波潋滟的深蓝，和眼瞳幽黑的中年男人全然不同。当他们站在一起时，再敏锐的观察者也不会发现他们竟然是一对父子。  
萨博一点都不像他爸爸，他像是一只金色的月亮落进我十五岁的心房，我能锁住的只要零落的月光。  
但那个男孩拥有一整个月亮，他拉住萨博的手将狠厉的耳光尽数挡住的时刻，我隐约明白了他这样幸运的原因。即使凶横的力道把他的脑袋砸到了一旁，他依然直挺挺地站在那里，像是要阻碍一切损伤月亮光芒的恶行。  
“我的天哪，即使您是练散打的也不能拿我儿子当沙包啊！”  
栗色卷发的女人皱着眉，瞪住了目瞪口呆的中年男人。她柔弱的身躯遮住了波特卡斯和波特卡斯身后的萨博，纵使两个男孩都已比她高上大半个头她的气势却骤然如海啸压顶。  
“我不是，我是要教训我的儿……”  
“打孩子是不对的，特别在大庭广众之下，你这样有考虑过他的自尊吗？因为你的冲动很容易酿成惨剧你知道吗？你没看新闻最近就有男孩受不了母亲当众教训自己所以跳楼自杀吗？”  
她说话的音调并不高，但极富穿透性，一瞬间镇住了在场所有人。那是一种无法切实描述的魔力，像是她每一句话都被施加了让人动弹不得的咒语。  
“波特卡斯夫人，我之所以请您来是因为，关于令郎的教育问题我们需要着重探讨一下”  
为了缓解尴尬赤犬清了清嗓子，示意呆滞的我把风纪委员纪实簿拿过来，上面满满当当写了不少波特卡斯和大和的罪证，是他立于不败之地的绝对法宝。  
“我不觉得我儿子的教育有什么问题需要讨论的，他是个好孩子，今天的事我也只看出他讲义气重友情的好品质”  
女人说，一句话将赤犬堵得脸色铁青。一直沉默的大和父亲重重地点了点头，似在附和女人的话语。  
我咽了口口水，顶着萨博审讯的目光讪讪地把本子交到赤犬手上。更恐怖的视线来自大和父亲，凶神恶煞的男人在我缩回手的刹那狠狠乜了我一眼。  
他或许以为我是个爱打小报告的伪善好学生，长期致力于恶整他的心肝宝贝吧。  
“好，让我们看看，就是在这个月5号，波特卡斯同学就因为迟到翻墙被抓了现行；然后7号因为擅闯教室休息室被勒令写检查；还有13号的时候和隔壁学校学生起冲突差点打起来……你看看，多劣迹斑斑的坏学生啊！这以后进了社会是赤裸裸的，毒瘤！害虫！”  
女人正待发作，就被说的兴起的赤犬打断了。他把簿子翻得沙沙作响，开始清算起波特卡斯同谋的罪孽。  
“还有大和同学，看看，从高一到现在满满的着装不合规，全是红叉，还有上课睡觉翘课早退就更不用说了，这是什么？近朱者赤！臭味相投！蛇鼠一窝！所以……”  
他话锋一转，冷冷地瞥向了表情麻木的萨博。对其他两个人束手无策的教导主任只能卑劣地挑软柿子下刀，大人就是这样虚伪又恶心。  
“所以你一个品学兼优的学生会长和这群坏学生混在一起又是为什么？”  
我的心跳了两跳，惴惴的不敢看萨博的表情，耳边只有萨博父亲粗重的喘气声，我相信如果不是因为栗发女人这个程咬金，他肯定会继续自己一意孤行的“家庭教育”。  
“……要听实话吗？”  
冷冽的声音像一条细线拓开空气，在窒息的房间里锯出呼吸的犄角。我深深吸了两口气，把旋转的视野整饬为原型。  
“5号艾斯翻墙是我在墙那头借他肩膀，历史作业是我借他抄，13号打架是我先揍对方的第一拳，天台的门是我第一个撬开的，我每次谎称自己不舒服要早退都是逃课去看他比赛……如果说同性相吸我才是早在七年前就和他坏到一起去了……我才不是你们以为的好学生，你们以为的好学生只是对你们话奉令唯谨的傀儡，凭什么好学生坏学生是由你们来下判断？”  
他金色的头发被汗水濡湿，其中一绺贴在了额角上。他从来平易近人的眼神里写满了不屑一顾，让我觉得好陌生好陌生。但与此同时，这样的他似乎散发出比平常更炽亮十倍的光芒，叫我心神激荡。  
我被赤犬赶出办公室后，还不断回味着那个目光，心脏像是祭典的大鼓般，扑通扑通直跳。  
我还是很喜欢月亮，但我不一定要拥有月亮。或者我学会自己发光，就不再需要借来的一缕光。

S

事情最后的解决方法充满了佛系的随遇而安，几个分毫不让的大人最终闹到了校长那里，佛之战国大手一挥决定从轻处理，我见证赤犬的脸从铁青变成了鲜红，最后又变得惨白。他认输了，泄气地将风纪委员簿还给了克尔拉，她朝我挤眉弄眼，好奇处理的结果，我只能无奈地耸肩回应。  
我学生会长的头衔光荣下岗，对外说是学业繁忙主动隐退，实则是被炒了鱿鱼。幸好没在我洁白无瑕的档案上记一笔，不然我脆弱的父亲怕是要血压升高直接进ICU急救了。与之相比还是5000字检讨比较愁人，况且艾斯的5000八成也得我来写。  
艾斯倒是很轻松的样子，每天放学照常像海豚一样在泳池里游来游去，还不住骚扰为了检讨绞尽脑汁的我。  
“萨博你看我的蝶泳！”  
我敷衍的抬起头哦了一声，而后继续和检讨苦战。要不是看他不久之后还有城际联赛，我才不会这么轻易放过他。  
于是接下来的两天我都在和检讨作斗争，把所有能形容恶行的词搜肠刮肚东拼西凑，终于在要求的最后一天递交了呕心沥血完成的万字巨作。  
校长看也没看就收进了抽屉里，然后慈祥笑着对我说下次注意。  
我不知道该注意些什么，不情不愿地对校长点了点头，向门外挪动的步伐要多慢就有多慢。我多希望他发表一下对我巨作的看法，很显然他并没有读懂我的弦外之音。

好习惯的养成需要长长久久的不断坚持，而坏习惯的养成只需要小小的一次放弃。  
就比如原本该兢兢业业勤勤恳恳的午休加班时光，演化成无所事事的摸鱼只用两天就足够了。  
我和艾斯躺在天台温暖的地面上，眯着眼看太阳缓慢地向西偏去。左脸还是有点青肿，会因为不经意间扯动伤口而疼得倒吸凉气。艾斯伤的只比我更重，我老爹的第二掌没吝惜半分力道，直接导致艾斯最开始说话都像嘴里含了个灌汤包。  
“大和今天还是没来上课呢”  
我毫无感情地阐述，实则内心惊涛骇浪。我控制不住自己的嘴巴，有多讨厌艾斯先提到他就有多迫切我们快岔开这个话题聊些别的。最好的哥们，开什么玩笑？  
“是啊，不过他发讯息说自己没事，在家放纵呢”  
艾斯停顿了半秒，突然起身挠了挠凌乱的头发。然后他撇过头看我，点漆的眸子里写满了困惑。  
“你以前不会关心他的啊，破天荒头一遭”  
“哈，哈，毕竟是一起罚站的交情，稍微关心一下而已”  
我干巴巴地解释，艾斯蹙紧的眉头过了好久才姗姗平整。  
“太好了，我以为你不喜欢他”  
他像是长松了一口气，四仰八叉地再次躺了下来。  
“我没有，你为什么会这样觉得？”  
“因为你对他总是很冷淡的样子，就像克尔拉对我一样，和平常的你不一样”  
我的眼皮动了动，似乎明白了什么都又不愿意深想，如果把一切知道的太清楚就无法再轻易获得快乐了。就如同马路上面无表情的大人们，得用一大半的力气来消化清醒造就的烦恼。我没想到艾斯竟然这么敏锐，一直以来我都太习惯于将他看做单纯的傻瓜，或许真正的傻瓜其实是我本人。  
我没有回答他的问题，不一会，耳边就传来了轻微的鼾声。他似乎睡着了，这让我狂飙的心脏稍微落回了原地，我用几乎只有自己能听见的声音偷偷问道。  
“他是你最好的哥们的话，那我是什么？”  
“比思娣……”  
我一楞，看他嘟囔着翻了个身，嘴角还情不自禁泛起小孩子般的笑意。那大概是个很好的梦，却让我无奈地苦笑出声。  
比思娣最后死了啊，即使她得到了索拉全部的爱，我怀疑我远没有比思娣那样幸运。

A

周末前一天，阔别许久的我的好哥们终于来上课了，他剃了个寸头，白皙的脖颈整个露了出来，好像比洗过的白衬衫还白上一个度。  
他冲我吹了个口哨，顶着其他人无聊的嬉笑声大喇喇搭住了我的肩膀。  
“新造型不错”  
“哼哼当然，改头换面重新做人”  
他似乎变了不少，说话的语气莫名提高了一个八度，动作也骤然野蛮起来，粗糙如我有点被吓到了。  
“你感觉有点变了”  
我老老实实的阐述事实，他听完开心地挑了个眉毛，神秘兮兮的回答：  
“因为这才是我的真面目”

我大半天时间都在思考他这句话的意思，甚至惬意的午餐时光都不能幸免。他和萨博似乎都清楚了自己现在是什么样、未来要成为什么样的人，而我这个一根筋的白痴照旧一无所知，虽然我妈安慰我说这是好事，但一想到只有自己还是小孩我就莫名惶恐起来，好像身边所有人都会渐渐离我远去。  
我看着近在咫尺的他们，有种莽撞的冲动诘问他们是不是会彻底抛开我，到我不知道的大人世界里汇合。  
“都二年级了欸，明年这时候就要考大学了”  
大和有些怅然的合上便当盒，望着天空呢喃，鳞片状的云彩一动不动，像是此刻的世界静止不动。  
“你有想过考什么学校吗？”  
“应该是去大城市吧，我还没出过这个小镇呢”  
“很好啊，大城市更包容也有更多的机会给年轻人”  
“你呢萨博，你应该是要出国吧？”  
“我不出国，起码大学不出去”  
“哇哦，难道是为了艾斯留在这里吗？太肉麻了吧！”  
“是啊，艾斯你看我多爱你”  
……  
两人谈话内容的主角，即我本人，对他们的七嘴八舌充耳不闻，索然无味地嚼着凉掉的便当菜。拜托一年是12个月365天，为什么要谈那么遥远的事情？  
“艾斯你下周要城际联赛吧，OK吗？”  
“他一定OK的，如果不能拿比赛加分上大学我每天逼他温书到三点，艾斯你听到了吧？”  
“吵死了，比赛比赛大学大学，我的人生为什么要你们来指手画脚啊？”  
我也不知道自己在生什么气，猛地起身头也不回往后走，他们愣住不敢挽留我。在看到萨博脸上错愕的表情时，我竟有一瞬间报复的快感。凭什么你总能这样游刃有余，好像全世界都尽在掌控之中？  
我摔门的动静惊吓了门前的金发女孩，她的塑料筷子在台阶上磕出难听的顿响，咕噜噜地滚到了下一层的平台。  
愤怒过后我只觉得羞惭，为自己死性不改的幼稚，叫萨博连追上来骂我都欠奉。我快步跑到平台去捡那根筷子，讷讷地把它递给了克尔拉，我本来还想用衬衫下襟擦一擦的，但那样大概有些恶心。  
“谢谢……”  
她低下头轻声说，掏出卫生纸怔怔拭着脏掉的筷子。我站在三级台阶下面盯着那扇闭锁的天台门，在那后面是我狼狈逃离的另一个世界，而那个世界的居民并没有选择和我一起。  
“你怎么在这吃饭……去天台视野更好，而且他，萨博也在”  
我没话找话的问道，死倔着不肯离去。一个人下楼太寂寞了，那真的像是被整个世界抛弃了。  
“学校规定天台不给擅闯，你没看到门上的牌子吗？”  
她漠然地回复，用擦拭干净的筷子继续吃起没吃完的便当。破旧的塑料门上果然有一块褪色的标牌，傻兮兮的红字写着“禁止入内”，好奇怪这么久以来我都没注意过它。  
“循规蹈矩的生活是很无聊的……”  
“哦，你破坏规则就很有聊吗？有聊是指好好的学生会长不当天天和两个怪胎混在一起？”  
她因为生气涨红了脸，机关枪般指责着我。我的怒气本来就没全消，被她这么一激便全部复燃了，大脑嗡嗡地鸣叫着，好像四肢五官都不再是由我控制的。  
“和怪胎混在一起怎么了？影响他光辉伟大的前途了？你以为是我想和他做朋友的吗，他妈的是他一直缠着我！！有本事他就去过你们有聊的要死的精英生活吧他妈的不要再打扰我！”  
而后，天台的门蓦地开了，刺眼的光线循着逐渐扩大的裂缝跳到我的视网膜上，眩目的金色。他一言不发的看着我，眸子里似乎有水汽氤氲。我止住了话语，口腔里涩到不行。  
他和我擦肩而过的时候好像颤抖了一下，但很快就平息下来，由始到终他也没说一句话。  
女孩的巴掌落在我没好全的脸上，火辣辣的烧着。她追了下去，留下呆滞的我和表情凌冽的大和相顾无语。  
大和也赏了我一个耳光，我觉得他们都善良的留力了。

S

艾斯喜欢比思娣，喜欢可乐味的思乐冰，意大利面爱最辣的口味，游泳眼镜是大红色……我一清二楚记得他所有嗜好，像个令人反胃的stk。  
只是我不肯承认罢了，在他小学三年级头一次满脸认真和我说他有多喜欢比思娣的时候，我的心脏遏制不住地狂跳起来，像火车的汽笛刺啦刺啦拖曳。  
金色头发蓝眼睛，我自作多情他爱着这样的人，其实他更喜欢比思娣的坦荡，和他自己一样即使过了二十三十年也不会改变。  
但艾斯，其他人是会变的啊。人之所以学会弄虚作假故作成熟，是为了保护胆小的自己不被伤害，这是聪明人的自我防御机制。  
不是所有人都像你这样勇敢，像你这样率直，可以和水母一样透明却像海豚一样欢快，再大的苦难也不会降临到你身上。或者我相信纵然时过境迁你依旧会无忧无虑，不将那些灰色当做人生的主色调。而我不一样，我没有勇气和你一样。  
那一秒在天台上我听见你那样说，在剧烈的痛苦后是无法掩饰的难堪。  
是啊，是我一直缠着你，好像和你靠近一点我也能变得透明。但我不能，我早早变成无聊的大人。

五脏六腑都移了位，什么东西压着肺部让我喘不过气。我逃命般跑到人迹罕至的花园角落，蹲在发臭的水池边呼吸。  
墨绿色池水里的锦鲤也在呼吸，纵使是这样恶劣的生存环境它们依然能顽强地活动鱼鳍，人哪里比得上鱼？  
不知何时克尔拉蹲到我身旁，她沉默无言地陪着我看鲤鱼的腮一张一合。  
“波特卡斯那个混蛋”  
她忍不住忿忿的说，颇有种如释重负的情愫。我愣了愣，不由自主反驳她  
“他才不是混蛋”  
“他当然是，把你的喜欢丢在地上践踏”  
我哑然，心被剜了道口子，每一下跳动都会有浓稠的血涌出来。良久，我才哑着嗓子回答：  
“是我擅自喜欢他，和他没有关系……”  
“都这种时候了你还帮他说话？！”  
她气急，震惊于我的无可救药，我想艾斯千错万错总有一点是对的，克尔拉真的很不喜欢他。  
“他又不知道我喜欢他，这不怪他”  
克尔拉被我堵的半晌说不出话，她小巧的脸憋得通红，圆鼓鼓的像刚蒸好的包子。过了半个世纪那么久，她叹了口气，干脆利落地坐了下来，还不住敲打着自己的腿肚。  
“腿麻了……”  
她坦诚，冷峻的气氛霎时间打破，我忍不住扯起嘴角。  
“我还是喜欢笑着的你，也不对，你怎么样我都喜欢”  
我嘴角僵了僵，她没有注意到的自顾自说话，像是我只是个无声的摆设。  
“我喜欢你对所有事情大局在握的样子、喜欢你说起未来时自信满满的样子、喜欢你会在我胃疼的时候给我卖热可可，我一直觉得你是很完美的人，从不会出错从来游刃有余，让我情不自禁憧憬……但直到那天在办公室我才发现我错了，你也会冲动也会鲁莽，也会为了喜欢的人孤注一掷，这样不完美的你我也很喜欢……”  
她一口气说完，耳根红成一片，隔着短暂的距离我甚至能感觉到灼人的热气、听见喧嚣的心跳。周遭静谧着，只有偶尔不识好歹的鲤鱼跃出水面的哗啦声，面对她耗尽勇气的表白我斟酌着不知如何开口。  
“克尔拉，谢谢你喜欢这样的我”  
她红着眼圈点点头，然后伸手做出拒绝的姿势。  
“如果是让我难过的回答那我不要听，我只是想告诉你我很喜欢你这件事而已，它不需要答案”  
我俩都闭口不言，直到我注意到她的双肩无可抑制地颤抖，她抽噎着，语气也磕磕绊绊：  
“不说出来没有人会知道……”  
她推开我，最后狠狠吸了口气大声说：  
“你走吧，我不想让你看我丢脸的样子”  
于是我听话的走了，在彻底离去前郑重地道了声谢谢。

Y

在和老头子深谈以及忍受我妈长达一晚的哭诉中，我原本一片混沌的大脑反倒倏忽中一脉清明。我听着我妈絮絮叨叨老生常谈，无非是怪罪老头子把好好的闺女当儿子养才导致了这个结局，这话我从小听得耳朵都起茧了，也没毅力告诉她这只是她异想天开的草率缘由。  
这一次与别不同，我出乎意料的被剧烈的冲动占领、不管不顾地呛声。  
“我生来就是男的，你才没有什么女儿！”  
她不做声了，望着我默默流泪。我们僵持着，就这样直到天黑。  
“高中毕业我会去做手术，把所有错误扭转回来”  
我硬邦邦地说道，不理会她更加绝望的表情回了自己的房间。那个写满黑色字迹的本子被我付之一炬，我看着作业纸在饼干盒里扭动挣扎，最终化作漆黑的灰烬，我捻起一撮放在掌心，还隐隐有火焰的余热。

三天后我妈似乎终于妥协了，她终于下决心噙着泪直视我刺突突的脑袋，而后捂住脸哭得上气不接下气。  
“是爸爸妈妈对不起你”  
她说，我没有回答。  
说实话我现在一身轻松，以前唧唧歪歪纠纠结结的烦恼烟消云散。我总向往着彻彻底底成为另一个人，浑浑噩噩隐藏自身的存在，现在那层装模作样的外壳被血淋淋扒了下来，即使刺痛却使我清醒。我终于明白了我要怎样活着，将那些傻逼的恶意目光全部当做放屁，老子过什么样的日子用得着他们管？！  
艾斯明显需要时间接受这样粗野的真我，看他欲言又止的表情竟然有种报仇的快感，从前只有我能用期许的目光望着他，而现在我终于在某些方面领先了他一筹。  
我知道了人需要的只是那在意一部分人的认可，其他人的嘲笑讥诮不过是无所谓的噪音，人离开谁都能好好活着。  
艾斯或许还没懂得这点，他像个小孩子，对他人奉为珍宝的事物弃之敝屣。他不知道我有多希望拥有一段像他那样熠熠闪耀的情谊，超越了朋友与爱人的界限纯粹而剔透：一个人不计得失地相信他维护他，比任何人都坚定站在他的后面。  
他太幸运了，太幸运的人都学不会珍惜。不够幸运的我只能尽量教会他这个美好品质。

他捂着脸，自认理亏的蹲在天台门边，任凭从虢隙里穿越的风呼啦啦掀开他的衬衫。我站在旁边毫不怜悯，他黑色的半长发像水里晃动的海草。  
“不懂你生什么气”  
“生气不需要理由”  
“我打你需要，你不能那么对萨博”  
“我知道，那是气话”  
“不懂你生什么气”  
“我也不懂……”  
这种对话简直没有意义，但大脑乱做一团的他根本也说不出有意义的话来。他只能不断的阖动嘴巴，好像只有不断说话才能阻止自己近在眼前的脆弱。  
“你讨厌他缠着你吗？”  
“……我不知道，我只是很习惯这样，但他又让我不要习惯，所以我很难过”  
“所以你不讨厌”  
他点点头，迷茫的眼神飘远到天花板的方向，那里有一大滩奇怪的污渍，泛着泥土的棕褐色，不知是怎么染上去的。  
“你不希望他继续缠着你了，所以你才发火的？”  
我继续帮他分析，他茫然的皱起了眉毛，修长的手指杂乱无章的绞在一起。  
“我不希望他不缠着我，但我又害怕他继续和我在一起我会更看不清前面的路，好像未来都被他安排好了，我像个木偶只需要听他操控……”  
“那你自己想要的未来是什么？”  
艾斯闭上嘴，他无法回答这个问题。我隐约掌握了有关他郁闷的蛛丝马迹，它们和被我斩断的过去一样密密簇簇的爬行，须臾就能侵占你整片心灵。那种感觉让人情绪低落，在看到对方的脸时会忍不住低下头，因为太闪亮了你根本没有勇气去正视；心里又苦又涩，好像自己变成了微不足道的蚂蚁。  
我以为从来自信满满的艾斯不会拥有这种情感，但再坚强的人都时不时会被它占领。他也会自卑也会畏惧，这是人与生俱来的组成元素。  
“你自己没想好没关系，但不能责怪那些想好的人太傲慢。承认吧，他就是比你成熟比你更像个大人”  
“我们为什么要成为大人？”  
他怔怔转过头看我，幽深的眼神里写满了困惑，叫我一时半会不知该怎么解释，被他一下子抢占了话语权。  
“当大人多累，又虚伪又恶劣，总想着怎么骗人怎么操控人，如果能选我才不要变成大人”  
他深吸一口气，瘫倒在冰凉的地板上，双手紧紧撑着瓷砖，好像那样就能阻止岁月从他身上流过。我看他，像看到自己，惘然而悲愤，我也多么不想变成大人啊。  
但那是不可能的，是违背自然的天马行空，于是我残酷的戳破了他的幻想：  
“不是你不想就能实现的，我们必须要长大，要变成最讨厌的大人。唯一能做的就是让这件事变得慢一点再慢一点，不要太早就变成彻头彻尾的无聊大人，只要有一部分还属于小孩子，是你一定能做到的”  
“……但萨博如果喜欢的是只是当小孩的我，我不知道如果我没有办法变成那样，他还会不会像以前那样缠着我……”  
他用手臂挡住视线，倔强而缓慢地说道。我的心哑了，它似乎能感同身受艾斯的畏葸，就和当初那个穿花裙子的女孩一样急切匆忙地逃离我的世界。我们都害怕被抛弃，害怕因为必然到来的某些事物迫不得已放弃习以为常的习惯，如果长大就意味着错乱，我们只希望那错乱慢些到来。  
“不会的，因为你就是这样直率的人，即使过去二十年萨博还是会喜欢你”  
“万一他不会呢？”  
“那我会啊，我永远是你最好的哥们儿”  
“但你不是萨博”  
这话真的很伤人，坦荡既是他的的优点又是他的缺点，比如现在我就恨不得冲过去再扇他一个耳光。  
“萨博就那么重要吗，那么重要你还对他那样说话？”  
“……我该死”  
他懊恼地抱住了脑袋，呻吟着翻了个身不敢看我。他就保持那个姿势静止了好几分钟，直到我忍无可忍用脚尖捣他。  
“知道该死就去找他道歉，死基佬别在这装忧郁恶心我”  
他义愤填膺地转过头反驳我：  
“你他妈说谁是基佬？”  
“你是，你如果不是喜欢他为什么要在这墨迹？”  
“我我我是喜欢他，但就是朋友的喜欢，和对你的感情一样”  
“那为什么我代替萨博喜欢你就不可以？”  
他涨红了脸，无措地摇了摇，我感觉自己好像戳破了什么不得了的真相，虽然这真相实在是众人昭昭有目共见。  
就在我俩拉锯的档口，一阵急促的脚步声从楼梯口传来，金色的风倏忽刮开天台的大门，露出湛蓝无比的苍穹。金发男孩气喘吁吁地瞪着我们，我讶异中忘记了自己要说些什么。  
听到动静的艾斯直起身，目瞪口呆地凝望金发男孩径直走向他，而后，清脆的巴掌声响彻整个楼道。  
我建议艾斯给他历经磨难的脸买份保险，我正想着就被萨博友善的眼神请了出去，站在人头攒动的教室走廊时我才反应过来我刚才想说什么。  
——“但我是异性恋”，要是真说出来怕是小命不保。

A

我和萨博无比尴尬地对坐着，背景的上课铃敲了三遍也没能打破我们之间的寂静。他不是随便翘课的坏学生，但今天的他一反常态，好像四头牛也没办法把他从位置上拉走、回到他应该呆的好学生课堂。  
我见他这样坚决，视死如归地低下头，重重磕在了坚硬的地板上。  
“对不起我说混账话！”  
我听见头盖骨和地砖撞击的闷响，额头上火辣辣的疼，但我忍了下来，把什么自尊骄傲都抛诸脑后。大和的话像念咒一样在耳际萦绕，烧的我耳根滚烫，我很想声嘶力竭的抗议，但却组织不出句子。  
“看到你土下座的份上勉强原谅你了，但别忘记天台门是他妈我撬开的”  
他从鼻腔深处传来几声哼哼，似乎对自己的恶行很得意。我终于想起为什么我不记得那个标牌了，因为它总是会被萨博翻到另一边、白森森没有任何字迹的背面。他做完坏事总爱掩饰一番，好像那样就不算坏事，他依旧是规行矩步的好好先生。  
“你最厉害了行了吧”  
“当然是我最厉害，我是最坏最无可救药的怪胎”  
他故作轻松的吐了吐舌头，这让我更愧疚了，禁不住脱口而出你再扇我两个巴掌吧。我知道消了气的他不会打我的，我就是仗着他的好脾气为非作歹。  
“我有话想和你说”  
我脑子乱成浆糊，唯独很清楚的认知到我有什么要坦诚这件事，现在说话的控制权在嘴巴，它先大脑一步发出了声音。  
“巧了，我也有话要说”  
“那你说吧”  
“先说好你要认真听我说完，在这之前不许逃跑也不许打断我，还有不要随便直视我的眼睛因为这样我会紧”  
“我好像喜欢上你了”  
脸部的肌肉群又一次领先大脑运动，连我自己都是在话音刚落的刹那才听清自己到底说了什么惊世骇俗的话。原本就烧的火热的大脑顿时宕机，我嗫嚅着不知该怎样维系。  
“那个，最后还是，我先说了……”  
我不敢正视他蓝色的眼睛，那里面酝酿的情感总是冷静的过分，让我不自觉鄙夷自己的鲁莽。我悄悄向上瞄了眼，只看到他在空气中扑簌颤抖的金色发梢。  
“我好像，不是讨厌你缠着我，其实我应该、我求之不得……但我害怕你哪天就不那样了，像你每一次因为学生会的事不和我一起回家一样……”  
“……我不会再那样了”  
“还有，你明明……你答应以后我每次比赛都会来看，你不知道，我、如果你没来我就游不好，我就是赢不了……但你都没有来”  
“我会去的，以后每一次都去”  
“我讨厌你对未来那么有把握的样子，好像我要做什么不要做什么都得听你的……我虽然暂且没有想好自己以后要怎样，但是我不想、我不要都听你的”  
“好的，以后我都听你一个人的”  
……  
我语无伦次的说着白痴话，他安静地听着，无论什么内容都温柔回应。这叫我更加自惭形秽，像是一个被宠坏的笨小孩，我在二十分钟前还信誓旦旦对大和说我不想成为大人，但在这短短一刹，我又无比向往快快长大，好将所有幼稚天真埋葬，理直气壮告诉眼前这个人“你看我可以很成熟很让你依靠”。  
但我不行，我连稀里哗啦的泪水都得让他擦。  
为了令自己不那么狼狈和丢人，我只能试图强行转移话题，七零八落地问他要说些什么。他歪了歪头，思索片刻悠悠说：  
“也没什么，只是我喜欢你而已”  
他勾起嘴角，诡计得逞一样摸了摸我被打肿的侧脸：  
“从小到大一直到很远很远的以后，我都只会缠着你一个人”  
然后他的唇凑近了我的，那是个一触即离的吻，混着咸涩的不知是我的还是他的泪水。分开的时候我俩都傻乎乎笑了起来，为了这个出乎意料的美丽巧合。

K

漫长的时间过后，我生平第一次踏足禁地的区域。  
它和我想象中不一样，它只是一个普普通通的天台，普普通通的灰黢黢水泥板，盛夏的阳光肆无忌惮淋洗。  
我深吸一口气，感受夏天的风恣意钻进我的肺部，鼓噪着穿越我全身的血管。我被吹得暖洋洋的，不由自主盘腿坐在了温暖的地面上。这个坐姿很不雅观，但没有人会看到我。  
楼底下嬉戏打闹的女高中生裙摆开出一朵朵花，她们青春洋溢的可爱笑声似乎能穿透云霄。  
年轻多好啊，更好的是我也这么年轻。想到此我忍不住窃笑，掏出粉色的便当盒肆意享受起来。

这个时候的萨博应该在体育馆里吧，像只呆头鹅一样挤在五大三粗的观众里，给波特卡斯那个傻瓜加油呐喊。今天是星期四，六月的最后一天，在今年上半年结束之前，我就能提前知晓他们要去的大学。  
然后我也会考进去，给他俩制造数不胜数的麻烦，打乱他们的约会让醋意和猜忌烦扰这对单纯的狗男男。不要以为我是不计前嫌的老好人，其实我又小肚鸡肠又斤斤计较，有无限的青春去记失败的苦恼，以及这些苦恼的造就者。拜托我作为三年级的现任学生会长，除了情场上可是一次也没输过！  
虽然常说失败叫人成长，但这场失败无疑让我返老。我才明白原来我这么幼稚，还不死心地想扮演一回无恶不作的大boss，即使结局必然失败也死心不改。  
我奸诈地咧开嘴，反派魔王般笑了起来。  
——愚蠢的索拉和比思娣呦，就等着我海洋大魔王的，FFF制裁吧。

fin


End file.
